The new wife
by nymyu
Summary: Quand Cloud perd la mémoire et se retrouve chez Tifa en pensant avoir toujours été amoureux d'elle, ça donne une romance assez particulière.
1. Chapter 1

Hum... quelle douce et agréable sensation. Tiens, mais comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour attérir là ? J'avais gardé les yeux fermés même en ayant repris conscience, mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans une chambre allongé sur un lit, et au vu de l'odeur délicate qui embaumait la pièce, je dirais sans trop me tromper qu'il s'agissait là d'une chambre de fille. Une seule question subsistait dans mon esprit pour l'instant : comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver ici sur ce lit et dans cette chambre ? 

Alors que je pensais tout bas, je sentis soudainement quelque chose de chaud tomber sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Une larme ? Quelqu'un proche de moi était en train de pleurer, et sans doute sur mon sort. Alors c'était vrai, comme je le pensais il m'était effectivement arrivé une chose terrible. Seulement, peu importe à quel point j'essayais de me souvenir de cette chose, rien ne me revenait en tête pour l'instant, le trou noir... oui, le trou noir absolu pour être exact !

Tout doucement ensuite, mes yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir sur l'environnement qui m'entourait. Comme mes sens me l'avaient dis très clairement, je me trouvais effectivement dans une chambre de fille. Jettant un regard rapide tout autour de moi, je constatais que les murs étaient simplement blanc, tandis que les rideaux semblaient être faits en soie d'une jolie couleur verte sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons de lumière de l'ampoule juste au dessus. Assez appaisant à vrai dire comme vision d'éveil. Mais ce que je savais pas encore à ce moment-là, c'est que cette douce vue n'allait pas s'arrêter là. C'est alors que soudainement, j'entendis une douce voix mielleuse à mes côtés.

_- Clou... Cloud ! Tu m'entends Cloud ?_

Cloud ? Qui était-ce au juste ? A ce moment précis, je ne savais pas du tout. Mes sens me dirent simplement de tourner mon visage vers cette voix qui semblait appeler quelqu'un en particulier que je ne connaissais pas. En pivotant vers cette personne, je fus simplement subjugé en voyant la beauté qui se tenait à mes côtés. Malgré qu'aucune trace de son visage ne demeurait dans mon esprit, j'avais pourtant l'impression en la regardant qu'elle m'était étrangement familière. Et pourtant, malgré cela, un détails me dérangeait grandement. Il aurait pu paraître minime, mais pour moi, il était immense. C'était simplement, ces larmes qui coulaient au bord de ses joues, signe de sa tristesse et de déséspoir. 

_- Cloud ? Mais... qui est-ce ? Demandais-je d'une voix fatiguée_

En entendant cela sortir de mes lèvres, les yeux de la jeune fille semblaient s'écarquiller de toute part. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu dire de si choquant pour éveiller en elle un tel trouble chez elle ? Ne pouvant rester de marbre devant cela, je décidais simplement de me redresser et de la regarder attentivement. Je désirais réellement savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et je l'interrogeais sur cela sans plus attendre.

_- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Vous me semblez pâle !_

Mais la jeune femme que j'avais en face de moi ne répondit pas. Elle semblait comme paralysée, ou plutot tétanisée par quelque chose que j'ignorais. C'est alors que soudainement, un brusque mal de crane s'empara de ma tête et m'incita à poser ma main sur celle-ci pour calmer la forte douleur. Mais cela ne suffisait évidemment pas et mes yeux se crispèrent. Quelques secondes après, la jeune fille qui se tenait à côtés parla d'une voix trouble.  
><em><br>- Tu... tu ne te souviens pas de qui tu es ? Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis ? Cloud, c'est moi Tifa ! C'est moi, regarde-moi !_

Alors ce Cloud dont elle avait parlé, c'était moi ? Et son nom était Tifa... Tifa, j'aimais assez ce prénom. Je ne saurais dire en quoi il me plaisait, mais il ma plaisait. M'executant ensuite, je posais mon regard sur elle, tentant au mieux de me rappeler de quelque chose la concernant. Mais rien, c'était le vide. Comme tout à l'heure, aucune donnée me concernant ou concernant mon entourage ne me venait en tête. Et pourtant, Dieu sait combien j'aurais aimé connaître une jeune femme aussi ravissante qu'elle dans mon passé ! Comment dire ? Elle avait des cheveux magnifiquement soyeux, un visage aux formes sublimes, des yeux d'une grande élégance, et une poitrine... vraiment généreuse ! Mais cela n'était pas le plus important à vrai dire. 

_- Je regrette, je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant... je m'en serais souvenu si j'avais connu dans mon passé une femme aussi splendide que vous... je crois même que j'aurais succombé à votre charme pour être honnête avec vous !_

C'est drole que je dise ça comme ça. Une chose en mon intérieur venait de me dire que jamais en temps normal je n'aurais pu dire une chose pareille. Mais pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Et puis, ce n'était que pure vérité, enfin... je pense étant donné que mes souvenirs sont encore trop flous pour que je puisse y mettre un doigt dessus. Toujours est-il que les paroles que je venais de pronnoncer semblaient avoir fait des ravages. Cela se confirma lorsque je vis le visage rougissant de la jeune femme à qui je m'étais adressé, elle semblait très troublée par mes dires pour une raison inconnue.

_- J'ai... j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?_

Je la regardais toujours droit dans les yeux, seulement, elle baissa légèrement le visage et esquissant un léger sourire en coin des lèvres. Elle approcha ensuite ses mains de sa queue de cheval et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, d'un air assez timide qui me troubla assez. Elle était vraiment très mignonne et me faisait beaucoup d'effets.

- Alors... alors, c'est vrai ? Tu aurais pu tomber amoureux de moi à l'époque ? Je... je te plais vraiment, Cloud ?

Cette question me mit assez mal à l'aise et me fit rougir instantanemment. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre à vrai dire vu que je ne connaissais pas encore cette personne. La seule chose que je savais d'elle, c'était son prénom. Mais malgré cela, je pensais en effet que si je l'avais connu autre fois, j'aurais très bien pu tomber sous son charme. Pour être tout à fait franc, je me demandais même combien d'hommes auraient pu résister au charme qu'elle possédait, très peu à mon avis ! Evitant de croiser son regard, je lui répondis néamoins avec une certaine franchise que je pensais regretter très bientot.  
><em><br>- Eh... eh bien, il est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de charme ! Vous êtes une très jolie femme... mais je ne vous connais qu'à peine, alors je ne sais pas si..._

Pendant que je parlais, je remarquais qu'une dernière larme coula sur la joue de Tifa. Celle-ci n'y prêta pas spécialement attention et se précipita sur moi pour m'embrasser avec une certaine fougue. Évidemment, ma surprise fut de taille et mon visage en témoignait grandement. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais reste t-il que ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douce. Pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais repoussé pour mettre fin à ce baiser, c'était vraiment exquis. Et puis, de son corps ainsi que de ses lèvres se dégageaient un subtile parfum féminin, doux comme la rose. Tout doucement ensuite, elle vint poser sa main gantelé sur ma joue pour la caresser avec tendresse, j'appréciais beaucoup cela. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se détacha de moi et se tourna comme par réflexe. Elle semblait être affreusement gênée, et cela se sentait dans sa voix.

_- Exc... excuse-moi Cloud ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !_

Ne réagissant pas tout de suite, mon visage se figea totalement, comme troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Des centaines de pensées défillèrent dans mon esprit à cet instant. De quoi était fait mon passé ? Qui était cette jeune fille pour moi à l'époque ? A en croire ses mots, elle me désirait vraiment, et bien plus que je ne semblais l'imaginer. Était-ce le fait que j'avais dis ça qui l'avait fait se décider enfin ? Je ne pourrais répondre avec certitude à cette question, ni même aux autres d'ailleurs. Finalement, je me décidais à lever la main pour passer les doigts sur mes lèvres. J'avais la sensation que la marque des lèvres de Tifa était venue s'y imprégnée. Chose qui ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, et le mouvement si rapide de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout cela me fit comme chavirer et mon coeur s'emballa sans que je ne puisse le contrôler.

_- Il... il n'y a pas de mal... Tifa !_

Mon trouble de ce baiser ne s'était pas éteint. J'avais toujours au fond de moi, cette petite voix qui me disait très clairement : "C'est quoi ce délire ?" Malgré tout ça, j'essayais de mettre au clair la situation suivante. Je m'étais d'abord réveillé dans une chambre inconnue sans le moindre souvenir antérieure à cela. Je fis ensuite la connaissance de celle qui m'a amené ici qui m'embrasse par la suite, visiblement amoureuse de moi depuis assez longtemps sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu par le passé. Tifa se leva d'ailleurs du lit et resta dos à moi en parlant d'une voix assez timide et réservée, ce qui me troubla quelque peu et m'incita à lever le visage vers elle.

_- Je.. je vais aller te préparer quelque chose pour te remettre d'aplomb ! Ne bouge pas !_

A manger ? C'est vrai que j'avais une faim de loup ! J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des mois et des mois, mon estomac criait famine. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Pendant qu'elle marchait, j'eu le temps de voir discrètement ses doigts glisser le long de ses lèvres d'une manière sensuelle, ce qui me donna un étrange frisson dans le dos. Après qu'elle ait fermé la porte derrière elle, mon corps resta immobile durant quelques secondes. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car après ces instants, ma seule réaction fut celle de prendre un coussin et de me frapper la tête avec pour tenter de faire disparaître ce sentiment qui s'était ettreint en moi au moment du baiser. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi une émotion si forte s'était emparée de mon coeur juste en voyant son visage. Pourtant, j'étais parfaitement conscient que je connaissais Tifa par le passé au vu de ce qu'elle m'avait raconté. Malgré tout, aucune trace d'elle dans mon esprit n'était présente. 

_- Arg ! Saleté de mémoire ! Pourquoi j'ai tout oublié bon sang ? Pourquoi je l'ai oublié ?_

Soudainement, mon coeur se mit à battre bien plus fort et me fit comprendre quelque chose d'étonnant. A partir de là, tout ce que je n'avais pu comprendre me parut limpide. Si cette jeune femme me faisait de l'effet sans pour autant être présente dans mon esprit aujourd'hui, c'est tout simplement parce que durant mon passé, j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle. Et ça, mon cœur ne l'a pas oublié, alors que mon esprit si. En comprenant cela, je tombais simplement à la renverse et en profitait pour venir me taper le front tellement je me trouvais stupide de n'avoir compris cela plus tot.

_- Tifa... Je..._

Ne rajoutant rien à ma phrase, je me redressais et j'allais m'assoir sur le rebord du lit pour penser à tout et à rien, posant mes deux bras sur mes jambes en ayant un regard vide de toute émotion. En faisant cela, j'avais la très nette sensation de l'avoir déjà bien des fois par le passé. Une habitude que j'aurais gardé même en perdant la mémoire ? Possible, enfin néanmoins je trouvais cela plutôt bizarre comme habitude. Mais au moins, cela me permit de me poser une bonne question : Si j'avais perdu la mémoire en faisant une mauvaise chute ou autre, était-il possible que je sois blessé autre part ? Je décidais de vérifier cela sans plus attendre en me levant du lit pour retirer l'intégralité de mes vêtements. J'étais tellement curieux de savoir cela que le fait de me déshabiller totalement ne m'avait posé aucun problème sur le moment. Examinant minutieusement mon corps, je remarquais que je n'avais aucune blessure corporelle, donc c'était bien seulement ma tête qui avait été touché, vraiment très étrange tout cela.

_- Quelle sorte de chute j'ai pu bien faire pour n'être touchée qu'à la tête ?_

Alors que je me posais cette question, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir rapidement. Je levais alors les yeux pour voir, et c'était Tifa. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, elle semblait comme pétrifiée, voir choquée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Tout doucement alors, je compris ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état et je plaçais rapidement la main sur mon entre-jambe pour la cacher. Je me sentais vraiment très mal à l'aise et cela se voyait à mon regard.

_- Ah non, Tifa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je voulais simplement..._

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et fonça littéralement sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je sentis ses mains sur mon torse et ses yeux se fermer. J'en fis de même et profitait simplement de ce nouveau baiser. Même si au fond de moi, cette même question substituait : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne trouvais pas la réponse, mais de toute façon en ce moment, je m'en fichais éperdument ! Car j'étais en train de partager un pur moment de bonheur avec une femme merveilleuse dont le parfum et la beauté ne pouvaient être chassés de mon esprit, et encore moins de mon cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

En ce moment, je ne pensais à rien de particulier. Je me demandais juste comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Me réveiller dans un lit sans le moindre souvenir à mon sujet, puis me retrouver, les lèvres collées à celle qui visiblement m'avait secouru et ramené chez elle. Mais peu importe de toute manière, car je ne voulais pas que cet instant s'arrête. Je souhaitais qu'il dure éternellement, car en mon cœur, j'avais finalement compris le sens de ce sentiment qui s'était éveillé chez moi. Pendant quelques instants, j'eus des doutes sur cela. Mais à présent, c'est une ceritude ! J'aime Tifa, et je l'ai toujours aimé. Seulement, une sensation me dit que je retenais mes sentiments, une sorte de renfermement que je n'arrive pas très bien à comprendre comme ça. Enfin bref, suite à cela, elle sépara ses lèvres des miennes et baissa le visage d'un air assez excitée et rougissante. Elle semblait avoir pris un tout autre visage.  
><em><br>- Cloud... même si tu ne te rappelles d'absolument rien, je veux que tu saches à quel point... je t'aime Cloud, et à quel point je te désire !  
><em>  
>En disant cela, elle releva le visage vers moi et fut vraiment plus sérieuse. Alors c'était vrai, elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de moi durant tout ce temps. Et moi, imbécile que j'étais, je n'ai rien vu de sa part. Je me sens vraiment misérable... et pourtant, je ne connais strictement rien de mon moi passé. En cet instant, mon seul souhait était de réparer cette faute que j'avais commise autre fois en restant aveugle sur les sentiments de Tifa. Attrapant alors ses épaules de mes mains, je vis dans ses yeux une intense surprise. Mais d'une voix forte et décidée, je lui répondis.<br>_  
>- Tifa... j'ai enfin compris ce que je ressens pour toi ! Ce que je ressens... c'est bien... c'est bien de...<br>_  
>Alors que j'allais lui répondre, un horrible mal de crane s'empara de ma tête et m'incita à poser mes mains sur celui-ci pour à nouveau faire cesser la douleur. Mais cela suffit pas et mon mal persistait de plus en plus. Ne résistant plus à cette douleur, je m'agenouillais au sol, agonisant sous le souffrance intense. Brièvement, je vis Tifa se mettre à genoux et m'appeler de tout son être, les larmes aux yeux sans doute. Mais malheureusement, je ne l'entendais déjà presque plus, et ma vue commença à se brouiller. Progressivement, je perdais conscience et je me sentais partir. Pourtant, elle continuait toujours de m'appeler à elle.<p>

Durant mon sommeil, je fis un rêve des plus étrange. Dans ce dernier, je me trouvais dans une espèce de vide inter-sidérale, dans lequel voyageait des centaines de vaisseaux lumineux verts semblant contenir une masse d'énergie assez importante. Me demandant ce dont il s'agissait, j'approchais tout doucement ma main de ces derniers pour les toucher, et au moment du contact, une voix singulièrement masculine s'en échappa et m'intrigua quelque peu.  
><em><br>- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, tu es à moi !  
><em>  
>Suite à cette voix, je sortis de mon rêve en sursaut. Visiblement, je me trouvais à nouveau dans le lit de Tifa, elle m'y avait surement installé après ma perte de conscience je me dis. Restant un moment immobile et regardant devant moi d'un air vide, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien signifier un tel rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces étranges faisceaux de lumières qui traversaient le vide ? Et pourquoi s'être montrés à moi en particulier ? Tout mon corps était transpirant pour une raison que j'ignorais. Mais au moins, mon mal de tête était presque parti. Seulement, malheureusement j'avais toujours aussi faim que tout à l'heure. Regardant tout autour de moi, je me demandais où pouvait bien être passée Tifa.<p>

Me levant du lit, je vis juste à côté de moi posé sur la table de nuit, un petit plateau avec de la nourriture. Joie, moi qui mourrait de faim ! Il y avait aussi un petit mot déposé à l'intérieur. "Pense à reprendre des forces quand tu auras repris conscience, Tifa" Souriant en lisant le mot, j'attrapais ensuite un morceau de pain que je me dépêchais d'avaler. J'avais la sensation que même toute la nourriture du monde ne pourrait me caler suffisamment. Pourtant, après avoir mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce plateau, ma faim fut atténuée et mon estomac fut bien rempli. Je laissais ensuite mon corps retomber en arrière en regardant le plafond.  
><em><br>- Aaaaah, je suis gavé ! Il faudra que je pense à remercier Tifa pour ce repas !_

Pendant que j'étais allongé sur le lit, plusieurs pensées me hantèrent. Comme par exemple, quel genre d'homme j'avais pu être avant de me retrouver ici sans la moindre mémoire ? Quelle sorte de vie avais-je pu avoir autre fois ? Ce genre de chose, et surtout, qu'elle était la signification de ce rêve étrange ? Peu importe, car ce n'est pas en restant dans cet état que je trouverais la réponse. Et puis, pour dire vrai, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche rafraichissante. Me levant alors du lit, je m'en allais rejoindre la salle de bain sans plus tarder. Mais pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose de très bizarre, même sans mémoire, je parvenais à me rappeler par coeur de l'endroit où se trouvait cette pièce. Je n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention que cela.

Entrant finalement dans la pièce, je me retrouvais alors sous la douche et allumait l'eau chaude pour commencer à me laver le corps. Après ce qui m'était arrivé, je pense que j'en avais rudement besoin. Descendant progressivement le gant savonné, j'arrivais progressivement à mon entre-jambe, et une fois cela fait, un souvenir remonta en moi. La scène qui s'était déroulée juste avant que je ne perde conscience. Flute, j'allais révéler à Tifa les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je perdre connaissance à ce moment-là ? Cédant à la colère de cela, je me laissais aller à frapper violemment le mur de la douche en laissant ma tête retomber pour penser à tout ça. Puis finalement, une nouvelle interrogation s'incrusta dans mon esprit : Où était Tifa ? En pensant à cela, je relevais la tête brusquement.

_- Tifa !  
><em>  
>Me rinçant rapidement, j'attrapais une serviette pour m'essuyer l'intégralité du corps ainsi que les cheveux et me dépêchais de sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher la demoiselle. Arrivant dans le salon, je fus assez surpris de la voir simplement endormie sur le canapé du salon. Alors elle m'avait donné son lit pour que je m'y repose alors qu'elle était fatiguée à ce point ? Sur le coup, les mots me manquèrent pour exprimer ma reconnaissance envers elle. Mais elle n'avait pas fait que me prêter son lit, elle m'avait également sauvé visiblement, et ramené chez elle pour me remettre d'aplomb. Un beau sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, un sourire tendre.<br>_  
>- Merci... merci infiniment, Tifa !<br>_  
>Alors que je m'approchais d'elle dans le but de la porter dans mes bras, je fus assez troublé de voir que sur son visage était inscrit le même sourire que le mien. Alors, ele était heureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi épanouie ? Je me posais la question durant quelques instants avant de finalement comprendre, et la réponse était simple à trouver à vrai dire. C'était simplement ce baiser qu'elle m'avait donné et auquel j'avais répondu. Encore maintenant, ses lèvres étaient empreignées dans les miennes, son parfum était encore présent sur moi, je le sens encore, si agréable et si doux. Elle se retourna alors et parla d'une voix tendre durant son sommeil.<br>_  
>- Clo... Cloud, je t'aime !<br>_  
>En entendant cela sortir de ses lèvres, mon sourire s'amplifia et je continuais d'avancer vers elle pour finalement la porter dans mes bras. Même durant son sommeil, elle semblait comme attirée vers moi, c'était tellement adorable à voir. Ce si beau sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage, j'aurais souhaité à cet instant qu'il soit présent pour toujours. Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Car quelques secondes après cela, la jeune femme commença à s'agiter et à gigoter dans tous les sens en parlant dans son rêve. Elle semblait comme appeurée par quelque chose de mystérieux.<br>_  
>- Non, ne fais pas ça ! Non, par pitié, arrête !<em>

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Et à qui elle s'adressait ? Je ne comprenais absolument rien et je désirais savoir. L'amenant rapidement dans sa chambre, je la déposais sur le lit et l'appelais durant son sommeil pour la réveiller afin de la tirer de son cauchemar. Lui agitant le bras pour rester en contact physique avec elle. J'étais vraiment très inquiet pour elle, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de grave.  
><em><br>- Tifa ! Hé, Tifa ! Réveille-toi !  
><em>  
>Quelques instants après mon appel, un réflexe se manifesta chez la jeune femme, celui de se réveiller brusquement et de me donner une violente baffe à la joue. Ce qui ne me laissa pas de marbre et me choqua grandement. Sur le moment, je ne su comment réagir à cela et restait simplement immobile comme à mon habitude. Regardant Tifa se réveiller, elle se plaça les mains sur le visage et semblait se sentir coupable de m'avoir donné ce coup.<br>_  
>- Oh, pardonne-moi Cloud ! Je ne voulais pas te...<em>

Ma seule réaction face à cela fus de me redresser en baissant le visage, mais malgré cela, on vit très bien à mon expression que j'étais blessé. Suite à cela, je me retournais pour m'apprêter à sortir de la chambre. Je savais que ce coup ne m'était pas adressé, mais j'avais tout de même le coeur fendu en deux et mon seul désir pour l'instant était celui de rester seul. Je ne voulais parler à personne.  
><em><br>- Ce n'est rien Tifa..._

Sans plus attendre, je commençais à marcher vers la porte de la chambre, lorsque soudainement, je sentis une puissante étreinte venir me prendre tout contre elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, ni même de me faire comprendre qui elle était. Je savais très bien que c'était Tifa. Même si le nombre de personne dans cette pièce était plus grand, je l'aurais reconnu sans aucun mal, à son odeur, à la douceur de ses mains, à son contact si chaleureux. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela à l'époque ? Je me le demande encore. Je l'entendis ensuite me dire quelques mots.

_- Ne pars pas... s'il te plait, reste avec moi... encore un peu !_

En entendant cela sortir de ses lèvres, mon coeur s'emballa encore plus que tout à l'heure. Les sentiments présent à l'intérieur semblaient comme s'enflammer et devenir ardents. Cédant à ces derniers, je me retournais simplement vers Tifa pour l'embrasser à nouveau d'une fougue immense. J'avais au préalable fermer les yeux pour profiter encore plus de ce baiser. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je l'incitais à aller s'allonger sur le lit pour que je puisse ainsi me mettre au dessus d'elle, toujours les lèvres liées tendrement aux siennes. Je ne désirais plus qu'elle, et ce même si elle venait tout juste de me gifler. C'était comme-ci, comme-ci le fait qu'elle vienne me prendre contre elle avait immédiatement effacé cela de mon coeur, et à cela, il ne restait plus que de l'amour. Oui, l'amour qui rend fou au point qu'on pourrait mourir pour la personne qu'on aime. C'est ce que je ressens pour elle, une étreinte fantastique.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour moi, c'était déjà fini. J'avais déjà succombé au charme de Tifa. J'aurais sans doute faire plus attention à ce que je faisais ? Ou peut-être pas, qui sait après tout ? L'important était qu'en ce moment je me sentais aux anges. Le cœur battant la chamade et ne désirant plus qu'elle. Tout doucement, je commençais à séparer mes lèvres des siennes et descendait progressivement mes mains le long de son corps. Arrivant finalement au niveau de ses jambes, j'en profitais pour la caresser tendrement. Cela eut l'effet d'arracher un léger gémissement de désir à la belle Tifa. Ce son provoqua chez un frisson d'envie, et pourtant je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, tellement captivante. C'est alors qu'elle me regarda tendrement et posa sa main sur ma joue avec une infinie douceur que j'appréciais beaucoup.

_- Cloud... j'ai tellement attendu cet instant !_

Quelle étrange sensation, mais néanmoins très agréable. Ce que je ressentais dans mon coeur n'était plus un simple amour bouillant. Non, c'était bien plus puissant que cela ! Je crois que l'on pourrait appeler ça la passion, oui la passion qu'on entretient pour la personne que l'on désire. Me laissant aller à ce sentiment, je plongeais ma tête dans son cou pour venir lui embrasser avec envie et désir, lui arrachant au passage quelques gémissements de plaisir. Je sentis par la suite ses mains venir se poser sur l'arrière de ma tête afin de l'y maintenir. Visiblement, elle aimait beaucoup ça, et moi aussi. Tout doucement, je laissais ma langue glisser le long de la peau de son cou. Plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais envie de la dévorer toute crue. En plus de cela, sa peau était incroyablement douce et délicieuse.  
><em><br>- Tifa, j'aime ta peau ! Je peux te manger ?_

Alors que je lui demandais cela, je l'entendais toujours gémir de désir. Cela avait vraiment le don de faire bouillonner mon sang. Mes lèvres continuèrent de voyager sur la peau si douce et sensible de Tifa. Je voulais lui faire ressentir au maximum de plaisir, et faire en sorte qu'elle se sente le mieux possible. C'est alors que d'une voix sensuelle et très excitée, elle me répondit.

_- Oui Cloud... mange-moi toute crue !_

Suite à cela, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je savais très bien ce qu'il me restait à faire. Par la suite, je remontais délicatement ma main sur sa jambe pour doucement atteindre l'entrée de son intimité devant laquelle je m'arrêtais nette. Ne bougeant plus ma main, je remontais alors mon visage vers le sien et plongeais vers son oreille pour lui mordiller tendrement, et avec envie.  
><em><br>- Je peux passer ?_

N'attendant même pas la réponse de la jeune femme, ma main bougea presque toute seule et passa directement sous sa culotte pour toucher son intimité en la caressant. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, c'est à dire un gémissement bien plus fort que les précédents. Elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur l'arrière de ma tête et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, commençant de ce fait à me retirer ma serviette. Petit à petit, je sentais qu'elle commençait à mouiller de plaisir. Je lui donnais une dernière léchouille sur le lobe de l'oreille avant de redresser mon visage afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux en souriant tendrement. Tifa me lança exactement le même regard et posa ses mains sur mes joues pour me faire approcher afin de m'embrasser fougueusement, en profitant pour passer sa langue entre mes lèvres pour débuter un baiser langoureux auquel je répondis avec passion et envie. On sentait même à travers cette embrassade l'excitation de la jeune fille.

_- Cloud... Cloud, tu me fais tellement envie ! J'ai trop envie de toi !_

Pour lui faire comprendre à quel point ce sentiment était réciproque, j'introduisais progressivement deux doigts dans son intimité. Un gémissement encore plus fort lui échappa et son corps se cambra légèrement, j'aimais la voir dans cet état. C'est alors que soudainement, je sentis quelque chose venir se poser sur ma verge à travers la serviette. M'arrachant de ce fait un tout léger gémissement, c'était vraiment agréable. Baissant le regard, je vis que cette chose n'était autre que la main de Tifa, surement entraînée là par le désir qui montait de plus en plus en elle. Tout doucement, la main de la jeune femme se faufila à travers ma serviette et alla prendre à pleine main mon sexe qui commençait à se réveiller dû au plaisir que je commençais à ressentir.  
><em><br>- Tifa... tu..._

Ne pouvant plus réagir, je me laissais totalement faire par sa main si douce, néanmoins en-gantelée. Mon corps se cambra légèrement et un plaisir fou naquit en moi. Ne pouvant lui résister, Tifa en profita pour me retourner et se mettre au dessus de moi, me laissant au passage un sourire coquin et mignon tout en tirant malicieusement la langue. Étrangement, j'aimais beaucoup l'allure qu'avait pris la situation, je me retrouvais prisonnier d'elle, me demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me faire subir. Elle approcha ensuite ses lèvres des miennes et les frolla pour me dire sensuellement quelques mots.  
><em><br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal... enfin, on verra !_

Ce "on verra" eut l'effet de m'arracher un frisson de désir, d'ailleurs je trouvais cela extrêmement gênant et bizarre. Malgré tout, j'aimais beaucoup cela. Tifa quant à elle en profita pour me retirer la serviette que j'avais autour de la taille et approcha son visage de ma verge qui était maintenant totalement réveillée. A voir le visage de la jeune femme, elle semblait satisfaite et même heureuse. Tout doucement, elle lui donna une lechouille assez lente, ce qui eut l'effet de me procurer un plaisir immense et m'arracha un gemissement intense.

_- Hihi, on dirait que tu aimes ça mon Cloud ! Rassure-toi, cela ne fait que commencer !_

Elle donna ensuite une seconde lechouille sur mon sexe, ce qui provoqua chez moi le même effet. Puis remonta tout le long pour atteindre mon gland afin d'enrober en bouche ma verge entière. Cela me surprit grandement, mais le plaisir que j'en ressentis était quand même énorme et je me laissais totalement faire par ses lèvres si soyeuses. En même temps de cela, j'aperçus la jeune femme me lancer un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de fermer les yeux pour surement se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et je sentais bientot venir ce qui devait sortir.  
><em><br>- Tifa... je vais bientôt... jouir !  
><em>  
>Ne pouvant plus me retenir d'avantage, une certaine quantité de semence s'échappa de mon corps pour aller plonger dans la bouche de Tifa, qu'elle avala par la suite. Par la suite, la jeune femme libéra mon sexe et frotta son corps contre le mien pour venir m'embrasser, ce à quoi je répondis passionnément. Elle tenait toujours entre ses mains mon sexe qui était toujours réveillé. Séparant par la suite mes lèvres des siennes, elle me regarda d'un air assez coquine en se passant le bout des doigts sur les lèvres.<p>

_- C'était vraiment délicieux Cloud... mais j'en voudrais encore plus !_

Ne pouvant plus du tout réagir, je me laissais faire. Regardant Tifa se redresser pour enlever sa culotte et approchant son sexe de son intimité afin que je la pénètre sans plus attendre. A cet instant, un bouillonnement incroyable s'activa dans mon cœur ainsi que dans mon corps tout entier, m'arrachant au passage un nouveau gémissement très fort. Mais pas aussi fort que celui de Tifa qui semblait avoir atteint un tout autre niveau de plaisir. Posant ses mains sur mon bas ventre, elle ne se retenait plus du tout de gémir et exécuta de rapide va et vient auxquels je donnais quelques coups de bassins pour nous procurer encore plus de plaisir. D'une voix très excitée et gémissante, Tifa s'approcha de moi et me parla en me mordant les lèvres.

_- Cl... Cloud, si tu savais comme j'aime ça ! Mais encore plus parce que c'est avec toi !_

Ma seule réaction face à cela fut de passer mes bras autour de la taille de Tifa et de la retourner brusquement afin de me retrouver à nouveau au dessus d'elle. Durant cet acte, je pu aperçevoir un élan de surprise dans ses yeux, mais il fut vite remplacer par un regard tout emoustillée que j'aimais beaucoup à vrai dire. En même temps, elle se lécha les lèvres tout en se les mordant, surement par désir que je la pénètre à nouveau, ce que je fis d'ailleurs sans plus attendre. Executant toujours des mouvements de va et vient puissants qui m'arrachèrent encore des gemissements de plaisirs, j'aimais vraiment ça. Approchant à mon tour mon visage du sien, je vins lui déposer une lente lechouille sur son cou tout en lui disant quelques mots d'une voix sensuelle.  
><em><br>- Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime énormément ça Tifa !_

Me redressant pour la regarder, je la vis me lancer un sublime sourire auquel je répondis par le même sourire avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Les va et vient que je lui donnais me procuraient toujours autant de plaisir, mais ceux-ci n'allaient pas tarder à me faire jouir. Mais avant de jouir une seconde fois, je voulais profiter un maximum de ces instants de purs plaisirs avec Tifa. Je voulais partager tout avec elle, le bonheur, l'amour, le plaisir comme le déséspoir. Oui, je désirais vraiment m'unir avec elle, ne faire plus qu'une âme commune. Malgré ce que je ressentais, je sentais bien que mon esprit et mon coeur étaient encore confus dû à mon nouveau réveil. Mais je m'en fichais, car je me sentais éperudement bien avec elle à mes côtés.

_- Tifa... Tifa, je vais jouir ! Je vais jouir !_

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je déversais en elle une nouvelle quantité de semence. Je la sentis jouir au même moment, et nous lachèrent à cet instant le dernier gemissement de notre amour. Suite à cela, je m'ecroulais simplement sur le côté, reprenant mon souffle en regardant le plafond. Je sentis la main si chaude de Tifa venir se poser sur mon torse. Je l'attrapais d'ailleurs pour l'embrasser et la regarder tendrement dans les yeux, venant caresser son doux visage qui me faisait tant chavirer. Elle s'approcha ensuite de mon oreille et y déposa quelques mots doux d'une voix sensuelle.

_- Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec un homme qu'avec toi !_

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire me donna un frisson étrange, puis elle vint simplement poser sa tête sur mon torse pour venir se reposer en fermant les yeux. Passant ma main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, je voulais la protéger de tout danger. L'aimer et la chérir à tout jamais, mais il y avait encore une chose que je ne comprenais toujours pas : D'où venait cet amour que je ressentais pour elle ? Pourquoi je l'aimais autant ? Aucune réponse ne me vint, et je restais simplement là, à contempler le plafond au dessus de moi. Je me disais sans doute que peut-être, les astres lointains me répondraient. Qui sait après tout de quoi l'avenir est fait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je pensais tout bas, je sentis un baiser venir se poser dans mon cou. Baissant à nouveau le visage, je vis Tifa me regarder avec un beau sourire. Elle rapprocha ensuite son visage du mien et me parla.

_- Je t'aime Cloud, je t'aime tant !_

Caressant toujours ses cheveux, je compris dés lors que je n'avais pas besoin de chercher de réponse, car je l'avais déjà trouvé. Cette réponse, elle se trouvait devant moi, dans mes bras et contre mon corps. C'était simplement Tifa, je l'aimais parce qu'elle était elle, et personne d'autre. Je l'aimais pour sa douceur, pour sa force, et pour tout ce qui le constituait. C'était encore trop tot pour m'exprimer pleinement sans paraître confus, mais je savais très bien au fond de moi ce que je ressentais, et ce pourquoi je le ressentais de cette manière. Ou du moins, je pensais le savoir.

_- Moi aussi je t'aime... Tifa._


	4. Chapter 4

Des minutes ou bien des heures, je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais mis à regarder sans cesse le plafond de la chambre. J'étais concentré sur mes pensées les plus profondes, pour ainsi les ramener à la surface afin de les étudier plus en détails. Oui, je désirais vraiment me rappeler du plus de choses possible concernant mon passé, j'étais décidé à faire le nécessaire pour cela. Et cette, chose étrange que j'avais aperçu durant mon rêve. Ce faisceaux lumineux qui semblait contenir une masse d'énergie pure, même aujourd'hui, elle me semblait familière alors que je tentais de me souvenir de tout cela. Comment dire ? J'avais la très nette sensation que cette lumière en question avait été mêlée à quelque chose de très grave dans le passé, et qu'une catastrophe s'était produit pour une raison que j'ignore. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le cas de nos jours ? Voila une nouvelle question qui s'ajoutait à toutes celles que je me posais actuellement. Suite à cela, mes dents grincèrent d'agacement. J'en avais vraiment assez de me ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées et me décidais à me redresser pour aller m'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

_- Oh, et puis à quoi bon de quoi de toute manière ? C'est pas en restant allongé comme ça pendant des heures durant que je vais trouver les réponses à mes questions !_

Restant assit sur le rebord, la présence de Tifa me manqua subitement. Il y a quelques minutes, elle m'avait dis qu'elle devait se lever en urgence pour aller faire une chose très importante et qui allait surement me faire plaisir. Seulement, je ne devrais pas sortir de la chambre avant que cette surprise ne soit finie. Depuis ce moment, j'attendais bien sagement dans la chambre, rêvassant à tout et à rien. Soudainement, une fine lumière qui semblait se refléter attira mon attention. Me retournant, je fus assez intrigué de voir une grosse épée posée au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi grosse lame pouvait bien faire ici ? Elle n'était pas à moi tout de même, si ? Ne pouvant détacher mon visage de cette arme, je me levais simplement pour aller la voir de plus de prêt. M'arrêtant devant, j'approchais tout doucement ma main de sa manche pour finalement la poser dessus. C'est alors qu'à ce premier contact, une étrange vision apparut dans mon esprit, celle d'un grand homme aux longs cheveux argenté, possédant visiblement un long katana, voyageant dans les flammes sans que visiblement cela ne le dérange. En voyant cela, je lâchais instinctivement cette arme, j'en étais vraiment très surprit et à la fois choqué. Quelque chose me troubla également, ma respiration qui s'était faite plus forte.

_- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Cet homme... il..._

Ne rajoutant rien de plus à ma phrase, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et approchais de nouveau ma main de cette arme pour la porter. Au contact, aucune vision ne se déclara, c'était plutôt bon signe à vrai dire. La soulevant, la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut évidemment son poids. Non, totalement impossible que cette lame ait pu m'appartenir à une époque ! Jamais je n'aurais été capable de me battre avec un poids. Pourtant, plus je la regardais fixement, et plus elle me semblait familière, voir même sympathique. Étrange de dire cela pour un objet, mais c'était réellement le sentiment qui s'était déclaré en moi à cet instant. La regardant de fond en comble, je posais ensuite ma seconde main sur le manche pour pouvoir mieux la tenir. Cela m'arracha par la suite un sourire que je ne saurais expliquer. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps, à cause de cette nouvelle vision qui se déclara dans mon esprit. Toujours le même homme au milieu du même environnement. Cette fois-ci la vue de cela provoqua chez moi un maux de tête des plus atroces. Mais posant ma main sur mon crane, je sentais par la suite que la douleur s'estompait progressivement. Quand soudainement, la voix de Tifa attira mon attention.

_- C'est une chouette épée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Me retournant en entendant sa voix, je la vis coller contre le mur, un beau sourire sur les lèvres, ce qui m'en arracha un également. A la suite de cela, mes yeux vinrent à nouveau se poser sur l'épée que j'avais en main. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais mon instinct me disait qu'un code était cachée dans cette lame. Un code de ma mémoire, quelque chose qui me permettrait de me souvenir de mon passé, ainsi que de ce mystérieu personnage que j'avais aperçu, marchant dans les flammes ardentes. Finalement, après observation plus minutieuse, je me décidais enfin à reposer cette épée au sol très lentement. Mais même posée, je continuais de la regarder sans cesse, comme transportée dans une certaine mélancolie dont je ne connaissais pas l'origine. Pour donner un terme à tout ça, je posais simplement la paume de ma main sur le plat de la lame, comme pour ne faire qu'un avec cette épée qui me disait horriblement quelque chose plus je la regardais.

_- Sa vision m'est familière... tu penses que j'aurais pu combattre avec elle à mon bras à une époque ?_

Alors que je posais cette question à la fois à Tifa, et en même temps à mon esprit des plus troublé, je pus sentir tout doucement ensuite, les bras si réconfortant et chaud de la jeune femme venir m'enlacer avec tendresse. Cela eut le don de m'apaiser quelque peu, mon coeur s'en sentait réchauffé. Elle me donna par la suite un bisou sur la joue, et tout en ricanant, elle regarda l'épée avec moi. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, ma main alla se poser sur la sienne, comme pour la garder auprès de moi, car elle était mon plus préçieux trésor. Néanmoins, il me fallait trouver des réponses à mes questions ! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre éternellement dans le doute, je me sentais perdu sans savoir de quoi mon passé était réellement fait. C'est alors que d'une voix amusée, Tifa me répondit, mais sans vraiment me répondre.

_- Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu étais un preu-chevalier et que ta mission était de venir me délivrer des griffes d'un être terrible qui me voulait du mal !_

Ricanant à mon tour en entendant sa réponse qui me toucha néanmoins, je ne résistais pas à l'envie de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Fermant les yeux pour profiter du baiser, elle y répondit passionnément. C'est alors qu'ensuite, je me retournais vers elle pour la plaquer gentillement sur le lit. La jeune femme semblait quelque peu surprise, mais cela s'évanouit très vite et son sourire refit son apparition sur son visage, un sourire néanmoins plutôt coquin et charmeur. Arrivant au dessus d'elle, je la regardais d'un air malicieux, alors que cette dernière vint me caresser tendrement la joue de sa main si douce, toujours un sublime sourire aux lèvres. En cet instant, je la voulais toute entière, ne laisser aucun morceaux et la dévorer sauvagement et amoureusement. Je ne comprenais pas comment une femme pouvait me faire autant d'effet en si peu de temps, et même si on tient compte de mes souvenirs d'an temps, c'est quand même assez surprenant, et plaisant, très plaisant !

_- Oh, mais alors si je délivre la belle princesse de sa prison, aurais-je le droit à une récompense de sa part ?_

Venant me donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, j'y répondais avec toujours autant d'amour et de passion. Elle alla ensuite poser délicatement sa main sur mon entre-jambe, ce qui m'arracha un léger gémissement et fit se cambrer mon corps. Cela l'amusa assez, car elle lâcha un ricanement en posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce qui était à la fois mignon et terriblement envoutant. Mais finalement, elle retira sa main de sa place et vint approcher son visage de mon oreille pour lentement la mordiller. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait, sa façon de faire tellement sensuelle me provoqua un frémissement féroce dans le dos. Me donnant ensuite une léchouille dans le lobe de l'oreille, la jeune femme m'y susurra quelques mots tendre chuchotés.

_- On verra bien... mais seulement si tu es sage !_

Par la suite, Tifa bougea sur le côté et se releva du lit pour marcher tout doucement vers la porte de sortie de la chambre. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, elle se retourna vers moi et me lança un beau clin d'oeil ravageur. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours allongé sur le lit, et je me tournais simplement vers elle. A mon regard, on pouvait lire une certaine déception qu'elle s'en aille déjà. Je souhaitais de tout coeur qu'elle reste à mes côtés encore un peu, mais bon, la vie est parfois injuste. Et... allez savoir pourquoi, mais je pourrais dire que je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais comment ça au juste ? J'avais subi des atrocités durant mon passé ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer de si terrible avant que je ne perde la mémoire aussi subitement ? Essayant de ne pas y penser pour le moment, je regardais simplement Tifa partir, elle était toujours à la porte et me parla une dernière fois.

_- Attends-moi ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! Quand je t'appelerais pour venir, tu pourras sortir de la chambre ! D'ici là, reste bien caché, d'accord ?_

Me lançant un baiser de sa main, la jeune femme sortit ensuite de la chambre en refermant la porte. Alors c'était vrai, il y avait réellement une surprise qui m'attendait. Je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait être. Mon esprit était en pleine réflexion, mais comme je ne connaissais même pas mes propres gouts, je ne pouvais pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait très exactement. Ou alors, peut-être que Tifa se souvenait encore de ce qu'il me faisait plaisir dans le passé et m'a concocté un cadeau très spécialement en espérant que je me souvienne de mon amour pour cette chose. Non, là je vais chercher trop loin ! Il faut rester simple, très simple ! Enfin, j'avouerais que depuis mon réveil sans souvenir, la simplicité n'avait franchement pas été mon fort. Tout le temps en train de me demander telle ou telle chose, alors que je sais très bien que je n'obtiendrais pas la réponse à me posant systématiquement les mêmes questions. Et une chose très claire m'était soudainement apparut en tête, et cette chose, je ne pus m'empêcher de la dire haut et fort en me laissant tomber sur le dos.

_- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dû être agaçant par le passé ! J'en viens même à me demander comment Tifa a pu tomber amoureuse d'un type aussi lourd que moi !_

A force de trop penser, mon esprit avait fini par rapidement se fatiguer. Et alors que je tournais mon visage à nouveau vers cette fameuse épée qui m'intriguait tant depuis que mon regard s'était posé dessus, je sentis une vague de fatigue arriver sur moi à pleine vitesse. Ne pouvant y résister, je me laissais simple mer bercer par le douce mélodie du sommeil. Mais je n'étais pas totalement endormi, seulement à moitié pour l'instant. C'est pour cela, qu'une étrange lueur m'apparut. Un environnement sous lequel était construit un bâtiment aussi calme que paisible. Je ne saurais dire exactement où il se situait et comment il avait été battit. Mais au milieu de cette construction se trouvait une étincelle de vie qui semblait être assise, rayonnante et joyeuse. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais pourtant je pouvais voir la teinte de ses contours rosés. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi et me parla d'une belle voix, attirante et pétillante de vie.

_- Bonjour, je t'attendais !_

Après cette nouvelle vision, je me relevais en sursaut du lit. Mon souffle était simplement coupé et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Revoyant de nouveau cette vie me parler sereinement et avec une pleine confiance dans sa voix. Encore un nouvel élément qui s'ajoutait à mes indices de vie. Inconsciemment, je me disais que cette étincelle, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avait dû avoir un rapport très intime avec moi par le passé, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas adressé la parole avec une telle assurance. Enfin, en même les rêves sont d'une incroyable complexité, mais ceux-là étaient totalement différents de rêves normaux. Car ils étaient ce qui allait m'apporter des renseignement sur mon existence passé, les souvenirs que je désirais retrouver afin de continuer à vivre correctement. Alors que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, la voix de Tifa m'appelant vint m'interrompre subitement.

_- C'est bon, tu peux sortir maintenant !_

Comme bondissant du lit à cette voix qui m'appelait à elle, je commençais très lentement à marcher vers la porte pour l'ouvrir afin de sortir de la chambre. Au moment d'abaisser la pognet, des tas de questions se ruèrent dans mon esprit. Comme des parasites grouillants, voulant interférer avec mes actes. Si j'avais été un gardien et que j'avais été transféré, à ce moment là j'aurais bien voulu aller dans ma tête pour crier à toute cette horde de questions de cesser leur tintamarre infernal et de rentrer tranquillement chez elles pour qu'enfin je puisse arrêter de penser à tout ça. Mais maintenant, j'avais bien plus urgent que de m'inventer un nouveau genre. Marchant ensuite vers la cuisine, ma voix m'échappa alors et une question se posa.

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... surprise ?_

Pendant que ma question se posait, je venais d'arriver dans le salon. C'est alors que je tournais mon visage vers Tifa qui était aux fourneaux. Seulement, un seul petit détails venait de me perturber. Cette chose, c'est qu'elle ne portait rien, omis un tablier de cuisine rose. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? J'étais extrêmement gêné et mon visage en témoigna. Mon corps quant à lui n'osa pas se déplacer, même pas d'un seul pas à vrai dire. Alors que je la voyais découper des légumes en rondelles. Évidemment, dans cette tenue je la trouvais vraiment très sexy et mignonne, mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. La jeune femme tourna ensuite son visage vers moi, l'air très gênée, mais semblant tout de même assez heureuse.

_- As... assieds-toi ! Le repas sera bientôt prêt !_

Ne contestant pas son offre, je m'assis simplement à la table juste à côté et attendait que le temps passe. Comment avais-je pu me retrouver dans une telle situation ? J'étais tellement gêné que j'osais à peine bouger le visage. J'avais néanmoins une envie folle de lui sauter dessus, mais ma trop grande gêne face à cette scène m'en empêchait. Pourtant, je veux dire il n'y avait pas de quoi me mettre dans cet état. Parfois moi-même, j'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre mes propres réactions. Car je venais quand même d'avouer à Tifa que je l'aimais et elle avait fait pareil ! Théoriquement, nous étions un couple, et un couple heureux. Alors je ne comprenais vraiment pas d'où provenait ma gêne ! C'est alors que la jeune femme arriva vers moi et posa un plat sur la table, toujours le visage aussi rouge que tout à l'heure.

_- Voila, j'es.. j'espère que tu vas aimer ce que je t'ai préparé !_

Quoi ? Ah oui, c'était l'heure de manger ! Avec tout ça, j'en avais complétement oublié ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Mon esprit était tellement perturbé parce que j'avais vu que je ne parvenais même plus à réfléchir correctement, si ce n'est plus du tout. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas refuser ce délicieux repas préparé spécialement par Tifa ! Je me devais de respecter son travail en y goûtant. Attrapant mes couverts, j'attrapais une portion de nourriture tandis que la jeune fille alla s'assoir juste à côté de moi. Amenant difficilement la fourchette jusqu'à ma bouche, je sentais le regard de Tifa se poser sur moi, ce qui était très déstabilisant. Mais finalement, j'arrivais à enfourner la nourriture dans ma bouche et je l'avalais après l'avoir mâché. Hum, vraiment délicieux ! J'avais les papilles en extase, et mon regard l'exprimait pleinement, enfin... je crois ?

_- Hum... mais c'est vraiment délicieux Tifa ! Tu es une excellente..._

Je n'eus pas la force de terminer ma phrase, car en parlant, j'avais malheureusement tourner mon regard vers elle. Entrainé par le charme de sa nourriture, j'en avais complètement oublié dans quelle tenue en s'était présentée. C'est alors que j'eus un léger blocage sur elle. Au premier abord, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle était attirante dans cette accoutrement. Mais voyant que je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase et que j'étais en ce moment même en train de la dévorer du regard, Tifa se montra quelque peu timide et baissa le regard en rougissant légèrement. Elle ne semblait pas tellement avoir l'habitude de faire cela. Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Pour me faire plaisir ? Incidemment, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment à l'époque j'ai pu autant que cela résister à son charme fou. Cette jeune femme a vraiment tout pour plaire, elle a vraiment tout pour me plaire. Elle me plait vraiment, et plus que je ne saurais l'avouer.

_- Je... je suis une excellente... quoi ?_

Posant ensuite tout doucement mon couvert sur la table, je laissais un blanc s'installer dans la conversation. Mais il ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque la seconde d'après, je me jetais littéralement sur Tifa pour l'embrasser passionnément. Nous nous étions ainsi retrouvés à terre alors que nous devions terminer un repas préparé par elle. Mais à cet instant, je ne pensais déjà plus au repas. Enfin, je pensais à une autre sorte de nourriture que je m'apprêtais à dévorer avec grand appétit. Oui, je la voulais elle. Je la désirais plus que tout. Et comme par magie, ma gêne de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cloud... Cloud... on ne peut pas ! La nourriture... va refroidir... Hum..._

Voila les quelques mots qui étaient sortis des lèvres de Tifa alors qu'elle se détachait des miennes. J'avais néanmoins pu sentir dans sa voix, comme une once de désir, pour le moins ardent. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de cacher l'envie qui grandissait en elle. A dire vrai, quand elle était dans cet état, je la trouvais tout simplement irrésistible. Lui lançant un sourire à la fois coquin et mignon, j'approchais tout doucement mon visage du sien pour se faire coller nos fronts afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. A ce moment-là, mon coeur se mit à battre vraiment très fort, la chamade à vrai dire. Je ne la quittais pas du regard, et nos lèvres se frôlaient à présent, tandis que mes mains allèrent se balader à travers sa belle chevelure.

_- Ce n'est pas très grave, le repas peut attendre... non ?_

Alors que je lui avais dis cela d'une façon douce et calme, Tifa m'avait lancé un assez beau sourire coquin, puis avait passé ses mains autour de mon cou pour finalement s'approcher de mes lèvres pour les embrasser. Baiser auquel je répondis passionnément tout en fermant les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. Peu importe le nombre de baisers que l'on s'échangeait, à chaque re-nouveau, c'était toujours aussi agréable avec elle. J'étais comme envouté par son parfum, sa façon si sensuelle de bouger les lèvres, par elle quoi ! C'est alors que soudainement, Tifa avait passé ses jambes autour des miennes pour exécuter une petite prise rapide pour me retourner. Je me retrouvais désormais en dessous d'elle, la regardant simplement d'une façon assez charmé. La jeune femme me lança un regard assez pervers tout en se mordant la lèvre et posa tout doucement ses mains sur mon torse en le caressant lentement, ce qui provoqua chez moi un frisson d'envie que je ne pu absolument pas contrôler.

_- On aura qu'à dire que c'est ta récompense alors... mon beau chevalier servant !_

En disant cela, Tifa m'avait lancé un beau clin d'oeil charmeur. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme cadeau. Cette demoiselle savait comment s'y prendre avec moi, et... je ne pouvais pas du tout cacher que j'aimais vraiment ça ! Par la suite, Tifa ricana légèrement, puis approcha son visage de mon oreille pour venir la mordiller avec désir et douceur, ce qui déclencha chez moi un gémissement assez doux. C'était vraiment très agréable, et je pouvais encore sentir ses mains si douces caresser mon torse pour le stimuler. La jeune fille laissa quelques mots dis avec une voix sensuelle lui échapper.

_- Je vais prendre soin de toi mon Cloud... j'espère que tu vas aimer !_

Cette voix si sexy me faisait comme chavirer, j'étais vraiment à sa merci et je ne pouvais plus du tout échapper à son emprise. Elle était comme une sirène dont le chant irrésistible aurait le pouvoir d'arriver n'importe quel homme jusqu'au large afin qu'il s'échoue sur la côte. Sauf qu'avec Tifa, je sentais bien que je ne courais aucun risque à m'écraser sur le rivage, puisqu'elle serait encore là, à mes côtés. Me donnant me léchouille sur l'oreille, la jeune femme avait ensuite approché son visage du mien pour simplement me donner une léchouille sur le nez avec un beau sourire coquin dont elle avait le secret. Évidemment, je lui rendais ce même sourire. Se passant les doigts sur les lèvres d'une façon toujours aussi sensuelle, Tifa laissa un gémissement lui échapper, signe qu'elle était vraiment excitée, et cela me fit tout simplement frissonner. La jeune femme approcha ensuite son visage de mon cou pour venir le dévorer de baiser, tout en continuant de caresser mon torse. Néamoins, je sentais progressivement ses mains descendre le long de mon corps pour finalement atteindre mon entre-jambe. Le premier toucher me fit sursauter quelque peu.

_- Ti... Tifa..._

Je ne pouvais rien rajouter à ces paroles. La jeune femme avait déjà commencé à agiter ses doigts à travers le tissu, provoquant chez moi un désir plus qu'intense. Cette situation me faisait penser au fait que j'étais un prisonnier et que l'étreinte de Tifa se refermait progressivement sur moi pour me condamner au vice éternel. En remarquant cela, Tifa avait relevé le visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, d'une façon assez coquine et satisfaite d'elle-même. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes pour venir les mordiller avec envie et douceur, tandis que de ses mains, elle commença à défaire la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon pour lentement passer au travers. Au moment du contact direct, mon corps se cambra littéralement, j'aimais vraiment cela, et Tifa aussi visiblement au vu du ricanement qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

_- Laisse-toi faire Cloud... je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas !_

Même si j'en avais envie, je n'aurais pas pu me rebeller contre elle. Ses gestes si doux et ferme à la fois avaient le don de simplement me paralyser sur place, et d'éveiller en moi un désir infini, une envie d'elle toujours plus grande à chaque fois. Et la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment ne faisait que multiplier ce sentiment si fort qui brulait en moi. Les gestes qu'exerçaient Tifa sur mon sexe me firent passer à un tout autre niveau d'envie et de désir, bien plus fort et brutal qu'avant. Tandis que la jeune femme approchait encore ses lèvres de mon oreille pour les mordiller en gémissant à leur creux, m'excitant d'avantage. J'étais vraiment sur le point de craquer. C'est alors qu'à mon tour, j'eus également envie de faire plaisir à ma partenaire. Levant rapidement ma main pour la poser sur sa poitrine, un gémissement plus fort s'échappa comme instinctivement d'elle, ce qui visiblement l'avait surprise.

_- Clou.. Cloud ! Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Un mignon petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis que je passais mes mains sur son tablier afin de directement atteindre la peau de sa poitrine, tellement douce. Je relevais ensuite tout doucement le visage pour venir lui léchouiller et lui téter avec envie, et à en entendre ses gémissements, elle aimait vraiment cela. J'en profitais ensuite pour descendre ma main le long de son corps, pour tout doucement atteindre son intimité à elle aussi. Je voulais lui procurer du plaisir, que nous partagions ensemble une nouvelle expérience inoubliable. Quand mes doigts atteignirent l'endroit voulu, une réaction immédiate se fit sentir, à savoir un gémissement de surprise de sa part. Elle lâcha ensuite mon sexe et passa ses mains autour dans mes cheveux pour se serrer contre moi. Visiblement, le fait d'agiter mes doigts sur son intimité avait le don de beaucoup la faire mouiller bien plus et de l'exciter d'avantage... et moi aussi par la même occasion. Je la désirais tellement, je n'en pouvais plus, et mon regard en témoignait.

_- Ti... Tifa ! Je n'en peux plus !_

Brutalement ensuite, j'attrapais les mains de Tifa pour la plaquer au sol avec douceur. Je m'étais maintenant retrouvé à nouveau au dessus d'elle. Néanmoins, je pus voir la surprise dans ses yeux, mais celle-ci disparut ensuite pour laisser place à un regard tendre. Elle vint par la suite toucher ma joue de sa main, la caressant tendrement. J'aimais vraiment ce regard, témoignant de son bonheur, de sa joie d'être. Il avait le don de me faire chavirer lui aussi, de me faire carrément oublier tous mes soucis, tous mes problèmes actuels. Du fait que je ne savais strictement rien de ma vie passé. Pour l'instant, je m'en fichais éperdument, car je la voulais elle. Je ne voulais à nouveau, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. D'une voix douce et mignonne, Tifa me parla.

_- Viens mon Cloud... viens en moi !_

Cette voix si belle eut le don de tout simplement me faire craquer. Saisissant délicatement mon sexe de ma main, je la positionnais tout doucement pour ainsi pouvoir la pénétrer avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Au moment d'entrer en elle, Tifa se cambra littéralement et s'était redressée pour à nouveau passer ses mains autour de mon cou, gémissant au creu de mon oreille. C'est fou ce que l'entendre gémir de cette façon avait le don de m'exciter. Mes mouvements de va et vient en elle en témoignèrent d'ailleurs. C'était divinement bon, et j'avais au fond de moi l'envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Mais je savais néanmoins que tout avait une fin, surtout les bonnes chose. Pour cette raison, il était essentiel de toujours en profiter un maximum, et c'était ce que je faisais. Je profitais de chaque moment avec Tifa, de tout nos moments de tendresses, d'amour et de tristesses.

_- Oui.. Oui... Cloud ! Si tu savais comme j'aime ça !_

Tout en gémissant, je me laissais tomber en arrière pour me retrouver encore une fois en dessous d'elle. La demoiselle avait désormais les commandes de la machine si on peut dire. Je ne m'arrêtais néamoins pas de d'exercer des coups de bassins tout en posant mes mains sur ses hanches afin de l'aider à bouger. De cette manière, c'était encore meilleure pour nous deux. Relevant le visage, je voyais Tifa se passer le bout des doigts le long du cou, d'une manière assez sensuelle, signe qu'elle aimait vraiment cela et qu'elle était très excitée, tout en continuant de gémir de plaisir.

_- Moi aussi... Moi aussi j'aime vraiment ça Tifa ! C'est si bon en toi !_

A la suite de mes mots, Tifa baissa le regard vers moi d'une façon de nouveau coquine, même très coquine pour être très exact, et me regarda pendant quelques secondes. Suite à cela, elle s'abaissa simplement vers moi et posa les mains sur les côtés pour se maintenir, regardant toujours droit dans mes yeux. Je sentais ses mouvements de va et vient continue de s'exercer, et ses gémissements se faire toujours plus intense, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Quant à moi, je n'en étais pas loin non plus, mais je voulais profiter un maximum de ces moments avec elle. Tout doucement ensuite, la jeune femme posa de nouveau ses mains sur mon torse pour le caresser encore. Cela me faisait vraiment du bien, elle savait décidément comment s'y prendre pour me charmer. Je n'avais vraiment plus aucun secret pour elle.

_- Est-ce... Est-ce que la récompense convient à ce beau chevalier ?_

J'aimais vraiment ce côté malicieux qui émanait d'elle par moments. Elle savait plaisanter et être d'un charme fou en même temps, quelque chose que j'appréciais beaucoup. Néanmoins, la récompense offerte par cette belle princesse avait su me combler de bonheur, et même plus encore. Me redressant légèrement pour m'approcher d'elle. Je me dirigeais dangereusement vers son oreille pour à mon tour venir lui dévorer le lobe afin de la taquiner un petit peu. Et puis, je savais très bien qu'elle aimait ça, la preuve en était l'intensité des gémissements qui avait changé au moment où j'avais commencé à la mordiller. Je trouvais ça terriblement sexy et mignon, ça me faisait craquer d'envie pour elle. Lui donnant une dernière léchouille sur l'oreille, je lui répondais finalement d'une voix tout aussi sensuelle que la sienne, mais moins quand même.

_- Cela n'aurait pas pu plus me plaire... c'est parfait !_

Un petit ricanement de bonheur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis que des gémissements l'accompagnèrent toujours. A ce moment là, je pus sentir les cris de Tifa se faire soudainement plus forts et intense. Je compris sans grand mal qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Se serrant fortement à moi, sa voix se fit plus forte et ses mouvements plus ardents et rapide. Je sentais bien qu'elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, et moi non plus. J'avais totalement perdu la maîtrise de mon être, le désir s'était totalement emparé de moi.

_- Cloud.. Cloud, je vais.. je vais jouir ! Jouis avec moi, jouis en moi ! Ne te retiens pas !_

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je déversais alors en elle un torrent de sperme chaud dans un dernier gémissement. Je pus sentir également la jeune femme jouir à son tour. Suite à cela, elle vint s'écrouler sur moi, pour qu'ensuite je puisse passer mes bras tout autour d'elle afin de l'enlacer tendrement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et sur le mien aussi. Elle approcha à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser encore. J'y répondis évidemment avec envie, posant délicatement le bout de mes doigts sous son menton pour la maintenir. A la place de ce baiser, j'aurais pu rajouter quelques mots, faire une blague sur la nourriture ou autre. Mais je préférais largement ne rien dire... et profiter simplement de cet instant avec elle, avec Tifa.


	6. Chapter 6

En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu décrire le bonheur que je ressentais. Mes lèvres collées à celles de Tifa, dans un baiser amoureux et passionné après avoir fait l'amour, rien n'était plus beau que ça. Pourtant, pourtant quelque chose vint mettre fin à cette joie intense. Un nouveau mal de tête venait tout juste de s'emparer de mon crane. Malheureusement pour moi, cette fois, il était bien plus fort que les précédents, et bien plus tenace aussi visiblement. La douleur intense que je ressentais m'incita à déllier mes lèvres de celles de Tifa. Celles-ci me regarda d'ailleurs d'une manière inquiète, se demandant sans aucun doute ce qui m'arrivait, tandis que je posais mes mains sur ma tête afin d'en calmer le mal, sans grand effet apparemment. Fermant les yeux à cause du mal, je pouvais encore très clairement entendre la voix de la jeune femme m'appeler à elle.

_- Cloud, que se passe t-il ? Réponds-moi ! Cloud !_

Malheureusement, je n'avais plus assez de force pour lui répondre. J'étais déjà pris dans l'engrenage de ma douleur. C'est alors, qu'une vision débuta tout à coup dans mon esprit torturé. Dans celle-ci, je voyais... une ville ? Une ville, oui ! Ravagée par un cataclysme ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire au juste ? Ce n'était pas encore fini, par la suite, je vis une grande zone de terre vide. Avec à son sommet, des sortes de créatures ressemblants à des chiens sauvages en train de foncer vers la ville ravagée. Ces monstres visiblement avaient pour objectif de l'attaquer. Une dernière image venait de s'inscrire dans ma tête, mais seulement je la connaissais déjà. Celle de cet homme aux cheveux argenté, marchant à travers les flammes. Me regardant droit dans les yeux, il m'adressa quelques mots avec une voix très sérieuse et froide à la fois, c'était terrifiant à vrai dire.

_- Relève-toi Cloud... Relève-toi... et viens te mesurer à moi dans les ténèbres !_

Suite à cette dernière image des plus inquiétantes, mes visions se stoppèrent et mon mal de tête s'était lui aussi envolé. Re-ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, j'étais des plus troublés après ce que je venais de voir dans ma tête. N'hésitant pas à un instant, mon regard se posa net sur Tifa et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais attrapé ses bras de mes mains pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Il me semblait évident que ces chiens que j'avais vu dans ma vision n'allait pas tarder à attaquer cette ville que j'ai vu, il s'agissait donc de ne pas trainer. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je disais ça ? Je n'avais jamais combattu que je sache.. ou peut-être que.. si ? Bon, peu importe ! Il me fallait des réponses claires et préçises de la part de Tifa, mais d'abord les questions.

_- Tifa ! Est-ce que tu connaitrais une ville dévastée et détruite... à côté d'un champ totalement désert dans le coin ?_

Évidemment, j'avais pus voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle était tout simplement terrifiée par ce que j'étais en train de lui faire, et également par mon regard. Je m'en voulais terriblement de me montrer comme ça avec elle, mais là n'était plus l'heure de se poser des centaines de questions sur ma façon de me comporter, je me devais d'agir dans la mesure du possible. Malgré le fait que je ne savais aucunement comment combattre de telles créatures, mon instinct me disait fermement de m'y rendre le plus vite possible pour régler cette affaire et protéger les habitants du désastre qui les attend dans peu de temps si je n'interviens pas. Difficilement mais surement, Tifa parla enfin d'une voix tremblante.

_- O... Oui, c'est notre ville ! C'est ici ! Mais... mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es vraiment bizarre Cloud !_

Alors c'était ici que le désastre allait se produire ? Bon sang ! J'aurais dû voir cette vision bien plus tot, maintenant c'était trop tard pour intervenir ! A moins que... me relevant du sol assez rapidement en prenant soin de refermer ma fermeture éclair, je marchais l'air décidé vers la chambre de Tifa. Dans celle-ci se trouvait la clé qui allait peut-être régler nos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Marchant sans hésiter vers cette épée qui brillait d'une façon à m'appeler vers elle. Je m'étais retrouvée devant cette lame, et sans attendre plus longtemps, je l'empoignais dans le but de l'emporter avec moi. J'ignorais tout simplement si j'avais la capacité nécessaire pour m'en servir, et ainsi tuer les monstres avec, mais je me devais de faire mon maximum. Pour les habitants qui risquant la mort.. ainsi que pour Tifa. Oui, c'était également pour elle que je faisais tout ça, je me devais de la protéger de tous les dangers, et ce même les plus mineurs. Pensant à tout, j'entendis ensuite la voix de la jeune femme m'appeler à elle.

_- Cloud... je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes énormément !_

A cette voix, je me retournais comme instinctivement. Regardant cette belle femme qui se tenait contre le mur de la chambre, les bras croisés en train de me regarder autoritairement. Elle n'avait au passage, toujours pas pris le temps de se rhabiller, mais cela m'était totalement égal car je n'allais pas tarder à y aller. Mais avant cela, je savais très bien que je devais donner des explications sur mon soudain changement de comportement tout à l'heure. Gardant toujours cette épée en main, je regardais Tifa droit dans les yeux sans jamais fléchir tout en m'avançant vers elle. Mais je savais bien... je savais bien au fond de moi que jamais elle ne me laisserait partir aller combattre ces créatures tout seul. Pourtant je sentais, je sentais bien qu'au fond de moi, quelque chose de fort, de puissant et de tenace m'incitait à me lancer dans le combat la tête la première. Était-ce lié à un souvenir de mon passé lointain ? Je l'ignorais toujours, mais la seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je devais partir aller combattre sans plus attendre un instant.

_- Eh bien... à vrai dire... tout à l'heure... je sais que c'est difficile à croire.. mais j'ai été pris d'une... d'une vision ! Dans celle-ci, notre ville était attaquée par des créatures étranges ! Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que cela va se produire dans très peu de temps, je dois donc les arrêter au plus vite !_

Suite à mes paroles, un grand moment de silence se fit sentir, lorsque soudainement, Tifa me donna une violente gifle à la joue, ce qui éveilla ma surprise. Évidemment, je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu, mais le plus troublent, j'en étais véritablement troublé en passant ma main sur ma joue. Mais le plus troublant pour moi à vrai dire, c'était de voir des larmes couler sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle semblait tellement triste, mais j'ignorais réellement pourquoi. Avait-elle peur pour moi ? Peur que je meurs au combat, ou pire encore ? Mes souvenirs étaient encore trop trouble, je ne pouvais me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé avant ma chute, celle qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire. Tifa me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, et tenta de parler du mieux qu'elle put avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

_- Ce que tu veux... c'est mourir ? C'est ça ? C'est ce qui a failli se produire la dernière fois... tu te souviens ?_

La dernière fois ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien parler ? Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Tifa se mit les mains devant la bouche en prenant un air surprise. A vrai dire, moi aussi j'étais assez intrigué par ses dires. Mais pour le moment, je ne désirais vraiment pas en savoir plus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était simplement aller combattre ces maudites bestioles aux portes de la ville. Récupérant un regard sérieux et froid, je commençais ma marche en direction de la porte. M'arrêtant quelques instants à côté de Tifa, je voulais néanmoins lui dire quelques mots qui pourraient la rassurer sur le fait que je reviendrais vivant et en un seul morceau. Je n'en avais aucune certitude, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour moi.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Tifa... je reviendrais ! Je t'en fais la promesse !_

Continuant ma marche vers la porte, je venais tout juste de la franchir en ayant une drôle d'idée en tête, celle que jamais mes n'étaient faite en l'air et que je le respectais toujours. J'allais pouvoir vérifier sur le terrain si cette pensée étaient vraie. Descendant les escaliers qui menaient en bas, j'arrivais finalement au garage. Là, une bécane assez sophistiquée y était déposée. Plus je la regardais, et plus elle me semblait familière. Je ne cherchais pas plus longtemps à en comprendre la raison et comprit instinctivement qu'elle devait m'appartenir avant que je ne perde la mémoire. Montant simplement dessus, je cherchais un peu partout sur la moto les clés qui permettrait d'allumer le contact. Je les trouvais sans grand mal directement posées sur le contact. Sans plus attendre alors, j'allumais le moteur en posant mon épée dans un emplacement prévu à cet effet et ouvrit la porte du garage pour en sortir à toute vitesse.

_- Je ne laisserais personne... personne te faire du mal Tifa... je te le promet !_

Roulant toujours à vive allure sur ma moto à travers la ville, sur le chemin je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder tout autour de moi. J'étais bien trop pressé d'arriver au lieu d'avancé de ces monstres. Après quelques minutes de course, j'arrivais finalement à l'endroit où j'avais cru apercevoir ces créatures dans ma vision. Seulement, sur le lieu en question, aucun monstre n'était présent. C'était le néant total. Mais alors, est-ce que j'aurais tout imaginé ? Non, pas possible avec un tel mal de crane. Mais alors, comment expliquer l'absence des bestioles alors qu'elles devraient normalement être présentes à cet endroit très exactement ? Sur le coup, je me sentais assez minable d'avoir pu voir quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

_- Bon... eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer !_

Alors que je me préparais à remettre le moteur en route, un groupe entier de créatures comme dans ma vision firent leur apparition devant, comme par magie. J'étais tout simplement subjugué, c'est comme ma présence les avait attiré jusqu'ici. Au vu de leur énormes crocs acérés et de leur grognements incessants, ils m'en voulaient visiblement et ne comptaient pas me laisser partir de si tot. Pourtant, dans un regard froid et sérieux que je venais de leur lancer, je rallumais le moteur. Cela eut l'effet de les faire grogner d'avantage, et sur cela était basé tout ma stratégie. Car qui dit créature qui grogne dit, créature qui va vous poursuivre si vous tentez de fuir. Et c'est que je comptais faire.

- En route !

N'hésitant pas un seul instant, je mis les gaz à fond pour commencer à rouler à travers ce champ vide. Comme je l'avais prévu, les créatures me poursuivirent sans me perdre de vue. Mais malheureusement, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elles soient aussi rapide pour courir. Attrapant alors mon épée à l'arrière, j'empêchais une de ces bestioles de me sauter dessus en la tranchant de ma lame. Cela eut l'effet de la faire disparaître dans le néant. Au moins, c'était possible de les tuer. Mais néanmoins, j'avais l'impression en donnant ce coup d'épée de l'avoir fait durant une longue période de ma vie, d'avoir comme qui dirait voyagé avec cette lame. Très étrange comme sensation. Enfin bref, ce n'était franchement pas le moment d'avoir un reback mémoriel. Voyant que le fait de me sauter était inefficace, une autre créature fonça directement sur ma moto pour la cogner avec force et violence, ce qui réussit à me déstabiliser et me faire perdre le contrôle de l'engin. Je ne pus alors que m'écraser au sol, me ramassant au passage un gros lot de poussière sur mes vêtements. Quant à ma bécane, elle alla s'arrêter de glisser quelques mètres plus loin.

_- Aie... c'est pas vrai ! Je suis sale maintenant !_

Me redressant pour regarder en avant, je voyais tout ces chiens devant moi, grognant avec férocité. Visiblement, ils étaient tous sur le point de venir me bouffer. Sans hésiter une seconde, je me relevais et levais mon épée en l'air avec la ferme intention de m'en servir contre eux. Un premier monstre tenta de m'approcher en bondissant vers moi, et par réflexe, je lui donnais un coup d'épée rapide et très précis, ce qui le fit disparaître tout comme l'autre. A vrai dire en faisant cela, je me surpris moi-même de la force que j'avais mis dans ce coup. Je me sentais vraiment en confiance de détenir une telle puissance de frappe en moi. Ne me retenant alors plus, je fonçais littéralement sur les chiens avec la ferme intention de tous les exterminer.

_- Je ne vous laisserais pas attaquer cette ville !_

N'écoutant que mon envie de combattre, j'accénais plusieurs coups puissants à ces monstres de sang. Cela me semblait bien trop facile pour dire que j'allais risquer ma vie. A vrai dire, je sentais au fond de moi que ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois que je faisais cela, non vraiment pas ! J'avais beaucoup trop d'expériences du combat pour que ça soit mon premier affrontement. Et puis, j'avais la capacité d'anticiper les mouvements de mes cibles. Profitant de cela pour les contre-attaquer tout simplement et leur donner des coups fatals au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins. Alors que j'étais pris dans le feu du combat, je sentis un des monstres venir me mordre le bras. Pour le repousser, je lui donnais un violent coup de manche sur le museau, j'en profitais alors ensuite pour lui enfoncer mon épée dans le corps afin de le faire disparaître. Elle m'avait néamoins causé une blessure sévère, mon bras était invalide pour le moment.

_- Arg... saleté de bestioles !_

C'est ensuite que je sentis les derniers monstres arriver derrière moi. Me retournant difficilement à cause de ma blessure, je pus quand même empêcher l'arriver d'un d'entre eux en le tuant. Malgré tout, les derniers autres se ruèrent sur moi et me firent tomber à la renverse. Formant une masse autour de moi, je me croyais à ce moment-là fini pour de bon. Ces monstres allaient pouvoir attaquer la ville... la détruire pour de bon, en tuer ses habitants, et Tifa. Après cela, je n'allais plus jamais la revoir, et à cause de mon échec, elle allait mourir elle aussi. Non... hors de question ! Alors que ces pensées se ruèrent dans mon esprit, un sentiment étrange se manifesta dans mon cœur, une colère plus noire que noire. Provoquant ainsi une puissante énergie qui se manifesta depuis mon corps et repoussa une étrange énergie qui se manifesta depuis mon corps et repoussa tous les monstres qui s'étaient retrouvés autour de moi. Cela les avait tué, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont je m'y étais pris pour utiliser cette étrange attaque. Me relevant alors de ma chute, je regardais ma blessure en première chose.

_- Et merde ! Quand Tifa va voir ça, elle ne sera pas contente du tout !_

Marchant ensuite vers ma moto, je la relevais pour m'installer dessus afin de reprendre la route. C'est alors que dans ma course, je cru apercevoir une ombre étrange au dessus de la falaise. Y jetant un coup d'oeil, il n'y avait strictement personne, juste le vent. J'avais sans doute rêvé. Enfin bref, j'étais fier de moi d'avoir pu protéger autant d'innocents et de vie humaines. Et puis, je me débrouillais vraiment super bien au maniement de l'épée ! Avant de perdre la mémoire, je devais être un chevalier, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui expliquerait la façon de Tifa de m'appeler comme son chevalier servant, c'est que je devais surement en être un... ou pas ! Il était temps d'arrêter de se faire des films et d'arriver à bon port ! Arrivant finalement au garage, j'y entreposais la bécane et coupait le contact en y laissant mon épée et les clés. Remontant les escaliers, je savais que Tifa m'y attendrait impatiemment, mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Et puis, je devais me faire discret pour ma blessure. La jeune femme se rua directement sur moi dés qu'elle me vit, inquiète visiblement.

_- Cloud... mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Ne répondant pas tout de suite à sa question, je continuais ma marche. Ignorant complètement sa présence, je me sentais bête de faire ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait au juste ? En ce moment, je me détestais vraiment beaucoup. Seulement, pour une raison qui m'échappait, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'être comme ça. Est-ce que j'avais le même comportement dans ma vie ? Woah ! Quel enfoiré je devais être avec Tifa ! La pauvre... dans ces moments là je ne la méritais vraiment pas ! Mais malheureusement, je devais faire vite et filer à la salle de bain afin d'y être plus tranquille pour y réfléchir calmement et sereinement. Baissant le regard pour éviter de croiser le sien, je continuais ma marche en directement de la pièce. Et dans ma course, j'en profitais pour répondre furtivement à la question de la jeune fille, comme je faisais d'une pierre deux coups.

_- Rien d'important, je t'expliquerais plus tard !_

Quoi ? C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire ? Sans déconner, j'étais le pire des imbéciles décidément ! Je ne pouvais pas tout simplement lui dire que j'avais réussi à empêcher une attaque de monstres ? C'était si difficile que ça de dire la vérité ? Et en plus, j'étais toujours vivant, donc j'avais tenu ma promesse ! Effectivement, cette impression que j'avais eu avant de partir était réelle... ou alors n'était qu'un coup de chance ? Seulement, j'en doutais fortement à cet instant. Enfin bref, je me trouvais à présent à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Alors que je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte pour y prendre un bain, je sentis quelque chose coincer la porte. Regardant au travers, je vis Tifa la bloquer à l'aide de son pied. Elle avait dans les yeux... comme une... tristesse que je ne saurais déchiffrer.

_- Laisse-moi... laisse-moi venir avec toi !_


	7. Chapter 7

Est-ce que j'avais réellement bien entendu ses mots à l'instant ? Tandis que j'avais le bras contre la porte, Tifa m'avait demandé de se joindre à moi durant mon bain. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela, mais mon regard témoignait pleinement de mon trouble. Je suis resté pendant un long moment contre la porte, sans bouger ni rien dire. Puis soudainement, j'avançais ma tête vers l'ouverture pour y voir la jeune femme. Le regard baissé et rougissant légèrement, de la gêne dû à sa question précédente surement me dis-je. Je me demandais sérieusement ce qu'elle avait en tête, et surtout ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir au moment d'avoir dis ces mots venant droit du cœur. Ne cessant de la regarder... ou plutôt devrais-je de l'admirer, une phrase sortit comme instinctivement de mes lèvres, mais elle était comme bloquée par une gêne de ma part également.

_- Tu... tu veux venir avec moi ?_

Comme par un réflexe étrange, je lâchais simplement la porte de la salle de bain, et la jeune femme en profita pour la pousser et ainsi entrer tout doucement pour s'approcher de moi. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi, elle leva les yeux vers moi et rapprocha son visage du mien pour déposer sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser qui me combla de bonheur. Auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre amoureusement et tendrement en fermant les yeux pour en profiter un maximum. C'était à chaque fois pareil, ces simples lèvres si douces et si chaudes arrivaient comme par magie à me faire tout oublier... ma colère, comme ma rage ou encore ma tristesse étaient simplement effacées par ce contact avec l'être aimée. La jeune femme détacha ensuite lentement ses lèvres des miennes et regarda ailleurs, comme gênée de ce qu'elle avait demandé et fait.

_- Désolé... pardonne-moi ! Je dois te paraître stupide de te demander une chose pareille ! Excuse-moi, je vais sortir d'ici et te laisser tranquille !_

Tifa suite à cela se détacha simplement de moi et se tourna vers la sortir pour marcher vers elle. Seulement, je ne l'entendais pas du tout de cette oreille. Ce baiser m'avait donné une telle énergie, et une telle joie que je refusais de la voir partir à présent. Je désirais plus que tout qu'elle reste avec moi, à mes côtés. N'hésitant pas un seul instant, je marchais vers elle, décidé à la garder auprès de moi. Arrivant jusqu'à elle, je l'enlaçais simplement en ne disant aucun mot. Sa seule réaction fut de poser ses mains sur les miennes. Visiblement, elle avait compris mes intentions et mes désirs sans que je n'ai eu à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Décidément, Tifa me connaissait vraiment très bien. Surement étions-nous proche par le passé, ce qui expliquerait son amour pour moi, et le mien qui ne surgit qu'aujourd'hui.

_- S'il te plait Tifa... ne pars pas, reste avec moi ! Je t'en conjure !_

Suite à mes mots, aucun son ne se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, si ce n'est celle des gouttelettes d'eau tombant du robinet. Quelques secondes passèrent, et ma crainte commençait à se faire assez grande. Pourquoi n'avait-elle aucune réaction ? Était-elle en train de verser une larme, de réfléchir à quelque chose comme j'étais en train de le faire ? Ou simplement s'apprêtait-elle à continuer sa marche jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la pièce ? Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer sa main posée sur la mienne à l'instant ? Ca ne tenait pas du tout la route ! C'est alors qu'à ma grande surprise, Tifa se retourna brusquement et me plaqua contre le mur pour m'y embrasser fougueusement. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir, mais je sentais irrésistiblement l'adrénaline monter en moi. Me laissant aller à cette embrassade avec Tifa, je passais ensuite mes bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir contre moi. Elle mit par la suite fin à ce baiser, et un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis qu'elle souriait d'une drôle de façon.

_- Ahaha... excuse-moi, je ne dois pas sentir très bon !_

La regardant toujours de la même façon, elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour contre-dire mes insinuations. D'un regard assez coquin que je parvenais petit à petit à cerner, elle posa tout doucement sa main sur mon torse pour le caresser avec lenteur. A aucun moment elle ne lâchait mon regard des yeux. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était comme fascinée par mes yeux, pourtant ils n'avaient rien de spéciaux ! Pas comme ceux de Tifa, dans lesquelles j'aimais tant me perdre... et la retrouver au bout d'un chemin orné d'or pour qu'elle me tende la main afin de me ramener à la surface de ce monde. Tout doucement ensuite, je pus sentir les doigts de la jeune femme se balader assez hasardeusement sur mon corps. Pour finalement commencer à en descendre avec lenteur, provoquant chez moi un frisson d'envie. Me regardant toujours de la même façon coquine, Tifa répondit à mes mots en approchant son visage de mon oreille pour la mordiller sensuellement.

_- Et puis de toute façon ça ne fait rien... puisqu'on est là pour laver ce beau corps que tu as mon Cloud !_

Je sentais sa main se poser tout doucement sur mon entre-jambe à travers le tissu. Avec douceur et lenteur, la jeune femme la caressa pour me procurer une douce sensation qui m'arracha un gémissement d'envie sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Me voir dans cet état avait amusé Tifa. Je le savais car elle était en ce moment en train de ricaner tout en se posant l'autre main à proximité des lèvres, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don de beaucoup me charmer de la voir faire cela. Elle était vraiment très mignonne et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la dévorer toute entière. Soudainement, je pus sentir sa main se déloger de son endroit pour venir s'attacher à ma main, ce qui me surprit quelque peu et me troubla. Mais d'un beau sourire ravageur, Tifa m'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la baignoire.

_- Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps !_

Souriant à mon tour, Tifa me lâcha la main pour me laisser retirer mes vêtements, ce qu'elle fit à son tour. C'était d'ailleurs amusant de constater que nous entre-voir nus avaient toujours le même effet l'un sur l'autre, alors que nous avions pourtant fait l'amour plus de deux fois. M'approchant de la jeune femme, je tendis ma main vers elle pour l'inciter à la prendre, ce qu'elle fit tout doucement, avec un regard des plus gênée et sensible, ce qui me faisait littéralement fondre venant d'elle. Posant un premier pied dans la baignoire, j'en constatais que l'eau était à une bonne température. C'est alors que confiants, nous entrâmes simplement pour nous y assoir ensemble. Posant alors mes mains sur mes genoux, je remarquais également le grand blanc que le gêne engendré par le fait de nous retrouver tous les deux dans le même bain. Mon regard était quant à lui fixe devant moi, et pas un seule fois il ne bougea. J'en avais plus qu'assez, et je voulais mettre un terme à tout cela ! C'est alors que, décidé, je tournais mon regard vers Tifa pour lui parler.

_- On est bien là, non ?_

A ma question, elle tourna son regard rougissant vers moi pour me regarder. Mais la seule vue de son corps nue, allié à son regard gênée me fit énormément rougir. Aussi bien que je tournais très rapidement mes yeux vers l'avant pour ne plus la regarder tellement j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais être découvert dans la minute. Mais c'est alors que soudainement, je sentis un corps chaud et réconforter se coller au mien. Intrigué par cela, je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers la jeune femme pour voir qu'il s'agissait en effet d'elle. Tifa pouvait se montrer tellement mignonne et attendrissante quand elle le voulait. J'avais cru remarquer qu'elle possédait plusieurs facette, une mignonne, une autoritaire, et une autre sensuelle et sexy. Et pas la peine de demander laquelle je pouvais bien préférer, car je n'avais pas de réponse à apporter à cela, si ce n'est toute ! Oui, j'aimais tout ce qui émane de Tifa ! J'aime son être tout entier, ses défauts, tout comme ses qualités, et jamais je ne pourrais lui dire combien je l'aime.

_- C'est vrai qu'on est bien, mais... je pourrais te faire te sentir encore mieux !_

Vers la fin de phrase, j'avais cru entendre Tifa me parler d'une voix assez coquine et sensuelle, ce qui fit instantanément rougir. Je ne l'avais vraiment pas venu venir celui-là. C'est alors que soudainement, je pu sentir la main de la jeune femme se rapprocher dangereusement de mon entre-jambe, juste pour le froler afin de me taquiner et m'arracher des gémissements. Cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, aussi bien qu'elle plongea dans mon cou pour me le dévorer de baiser. Et voila, le côté coquine et sensuelle de Tifa avait refait surface et son visage mignon s'était de nouveau endormi. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas résister au désir qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que la jeune femme s'amusait avec mon corps. J'étais comme son esclave et elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Mais à mon humble avis, je crois savoir ce qu'elle voudrait faire de moi en l'instant. Arrêtant soudainement tous ses gestes coquins, Tifa se recula malicieusement et regarda. J'étais comme troublé par cet arrêt brusque, mais soit, j'attendais ce qui allait suivre en la regardant comme elle.

_- Allonge-toi, je vais te laver !_

Me disant cela d'un beau clin d'oeil, je sentais effectivement que la jeune femme avait quelque chose en tête. M'exécutant alors, je m'allongeais tranquillement contre la paroi de la baignoire. Fermant les yeux et attendant que Tifa vienne me laver comme elle me l'avait si gentillement proposé. Ma surprise fut de taille lorsque sur mon torse, je sentis deux formes se poser. Même en ayant les yeux fermés, j'avais déjà une idée au vu de leur douceur de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir. Ouvrant tout de même les yeux pour voir, je pus constater avec une grande surprise qu'il s'agissait bien de la poitrine de Tifa qui était venue se poser sur mon torse pour le laver. La jeune fille me regardait d'un air coquin, tout en descendant progressivement son corps sur le mien, me procurant une douce sensation que je n'aurais pu décrire, mais c'était vraiment bon !

_- Alors ? Comment trouves-tu ma méthode pour te laver le corps mon beau Cloud ?_

A la sensation du contact si doux avec sa poitrine, une torrent d'envie et désir s'insuffla en moi. Aussi bien qu'en l'instant j'aurais voulu simplement sauter sur Tifa pour lui faire l'amour sans plus attendre ! Mais je la laissais faire et je me contrôlais pour qu'elle puisse terminer de me laver comme elle le désirait tant. Mes doigts se crispèrent néanmoins dû à ce que je ressentais, et mes yeux se fermèrent. Mais je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de me reposer sur mes lauriers, car Tifa venait tout juste d'atteindre un point assez dangereux de mon corps. Mon entre-jambe qui était relevée depuis peu et qu'elle avait englobée de sa paire de seins. J'étais à présent son prisonnier et mon désir put se faire sentir à travers les doux gémissements que j'émettais. Il n'y a pas à dire, Tifa savait vraiment comment s'y prendre avec moi.

_- C'est... c'est merveilleux, ne t'arrête pas Tifa !_

Je pus ensuite entendre un petit ricanement émaner de ses lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse de me procurer autant de plaisir, et j'étais évidemment heureux de le recevoir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cette femme, elle avait tant de qualité qu'un homme pourrait rêver. Belle, attentionnée, douce et sexy à la fois, que demander plus franchement ? Je ne pouvais que succomber à son charme et au plaisir qui envahissait tout mon corps, cette envie d'elle. Mes gémissements incessants devaient surement lui laisser comprendre que j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'elle me faisait, aussi bien qu'elle décida d'accélérer quelque peu le mouvements de va et vient, ce qui intensifia grandement le plaisir que je ressentais. Je pouvais très bien sentir que je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Fermant les yeux et serrant les poings, je sentais mon corps se chauffer à une température vraiment torride et une forte adrénaline m'envahir de toute part.

_- Tifa... je... je jouis !_

Sans pouvoir me retenir d'avantage, je déversais une torrent de sperme chaud dans le bain, quelques goutes allèrent se coller sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à proximité. Au vu de son visage, elle semblait encore plus heureuse. Aussi bien qu'elle s'approcha de moi en collant bien sa poitrine sur mon corps, venant m'embrasser fougueusement, tandis que je relâchais mon dernier gémissement de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Séparant ses lèvres des miennes après ce fou baiser, elle se lécha le coin des lèvres pour attraper de langue une goute de mon sperme, ce qui me donna un frisson d'envie. Dans un beau clin d'oeil, la jeune femme me répliqua ensuite en attrapant fermement mon sexe qui était redevenu dur.

_- Et voila, on est tout propre maintenant !_

En sentant la dureté mon entre-jambe, la jeune femme fut comme surprise. Tournant son visage vers mon sexe pour le regarder, sa surprise en grandit. Mais elle n'eut le temps de réagir, puisque je m'étais déjà redressé pour la plaquer à son tour contre la paroi afin de la pénétrer presque sauvagement. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais tout simplement cédé à cette envie d'elle. Dans un gémissement de plaisir mutuel, je m'approchais de son visage pour lui dévorer à son tour le cou de baiser. Je laissais en même temps de l'embrasser, se libérer de mes lèvres un souffle chaud, témoignant de mon désir pour elle qui se faisait à chaque fois plus grand et plus intense. Tandis que j'étais toujours contre la peau de son cou, quelques mots dis avec sensualité s'échappèrent de mes lèvres.

_- Exc... Excuse-moi Tifa, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler !_

Donnant plus de coups de va et vient en elle, je pus ensuite sentir ses mains venir se poser sur ma tête pour m'inciter à continuer de la dévorer. Visiblement elle avait l'air de vraiment aimer ça, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Restant toujours dans la même position, je voulais au maximum profiter de son corps, de sa beauté, de sa sensualité, et de ses gémissements si sexy qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres à la naissance de son plaisir sexuel. Descendant progressivement le long de son corps, j'atteignais progressivement sa poitrine afin de la léchouiller avec amour. Elle était aussi douce au gout qu'au toucher.

_- Cl... Cloud.. continue, ne t'arrête pas ! C'est tellement bon !_

Cette phrase m'avait incité à accélérer mes mouvements de va et vient. Je pouvais également sentir à cet instant, le souffle de Tifa se faire plus fort au vu du plaisir qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. J'aimais tellement ça, le fait de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Partager avec elle un torrent de plaisir divin, et partager mon âme à la sienne. Tandis que mes mouvements se faisaient plus fort, mon plaisir avait grandement augmenter, et m'avait rapproché dangereusement de l'issue final. Donnant encore quelques coups de bassins en elle, je remontais mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour l'embrasser avec amour. Mais le baiser ne dura pas bien longtemps, car je sentais que je n'allais plus tarder à jouir.

_- Tif... Tifa, je jouis !_

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je déversais à nouveau en Tifa un torrent de sperme. Me retirant de son intimité, je me redressais pour la voir se passer un doigt au bord des lèvres, ce qui était vraiment très excitant venant de sa part. Cela me fit simplement craquer je m'approchais à nouveau de ses lèvres pour les embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait interrompre ce moment si doux et si passionné avec elle, rien au monde !


	8. Chapter 8

Rien au monde n'aurait pu mettre un terme à ce baiser si doux que je partageais avec Tifa. Ses lèvres si fines, si délicates. Son corps si somptueux, et ses formes si harmonieuses me donnaient à chaque instants envie de la dévorer de baisers. Laissant mes mains sur balader sur son corps, je n'en détachais pourtant pas mes lèvres des siennes, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. J'avais le sentiment de me trouver devant un magnifique lac où une lumière étincellante venait traverser les branches des arbres pour venir tout doucement se poser sur le corps d'une belle demoiselle de trouvant au bord du ruisseau. Attendant ma venue avec un grand sourire sur le visage, voila comment je pouvais décrire les sentiments si forts qui brulaient en moi à chaque fois que Tifa se trouvait à mes côtés. J'avais la certiture qu'elle était une belle fée gardant un lac, pleine de pureté et de sagesse. Pourtant... arg, pourtant il y avait encore des choses que je devais découvrir sur mon passé ! Ces pensées m'incitèrent à détacher mes lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, et la regarder sans grande émotion, si ce n'est un petit sourire. Néamoins, un simple bisou sur ma joue de la part de Tifa avait réussi à intensifier ce faible sourire sur mes lèvres.

_- C'est un cadeau ! Garde-le bien précieusement !_

Ca, elle pouvait être bien sûr que je ne le perdrais pas ! Je le garderais avec moi pour toujours... ce doux baiser qu'elle avait déposé sur ma joue avait su me donner une telle énergie que même les Dieux eux-même envieraient ma vitalité. Pourtant, pourtant il y avait toujours en moi ces interrogations incessantes. Qui étais-je vraiment dans cette vie passé ? J'avais eu l'impression de me réveiller dans ce monde inconnu, dans ce corps inconnu, sans la moindre instruction de la manière de vivre. Je n'étais pourtant pas un nourrisson et j'avais surement accompli par le passé certaines taches qui étaient restées dans les mémoires. Mon regard en proie à une mélancolie inconnue alarma soudainement Tifa, et je le vis très clairement dans son visage qui ne cessait de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure. Tout doucement alors, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, ce qui d'une part, me réchauffa grandement, et me posa une simple question.

_- Cloud, que se passe t-il ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien !_

Je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas le cacher très longtemps, surtout pas à la femme qui connait l'entrée de mon cœur et qui donc, sait quand je ne vais pas bien. Me redressant simplement, je regardais droit devant moi d'un air vide. Je pouvais néanmoins voir que Tifa avait fait comme moi. Seul détails changeant, son regard était très inquiet et attentif, ainsi qu'orienter vers moi pour écouter mes lamentations. Pourtant, je sentais bien que j'avais du mal à dire les mots juste. Surement était-ce parce que je ne savais pas moi même de quoi je pouvais bien souffrir ! Oui, c'était très certainement cela ! Une chute m'avait fait perdre la mémoire, et aujourd'hui je me retrouvais sans le moindre souvenir de ma vie passé. Je souffrais d'une perte de mémoire, mais cela a engendré chez moi un malaise qui pourtant m'est indéchiffrable. Comme-ci, comme-ci il manquait quelque chose à mon existence, quelque chose d'essentiel et de précieux. Après quelques instants de mûres réflexions, je me décidais finalement à lui parler de mon soucis, en essayant de donner le plus de détails possible.

_- Eh bien voila... je suis avec toi depuis quelques jours, et je vis un parfait bonheur ! Seulement... seulement je sens bien qu'il me manque quelque chose d'important ! Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon passé depuis mon réveil dans cette chambre... j'ai l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur, de plus être moi-même... je..._

Et merde, je me sentais défaillir ! Dans ma voix, des larmes de désespoir se mêlèrent à mes plaintes. En disant cela, je n'avais absolument pas prévu que je me laisserais aller à l'émotion. Et quelque chose au fond de moi me disait très clairement que ce n'était vraiment pas mon style de montrer de tels sentiments. Non, il me semblait que j'étais plutôt froid et réservé. Encore un point de ma personnalité que la perte de mes souvenirs avait engendré chez moi. Toujours est-il que cela n'avait pas laissé Tifa indifférente, aussi bien qu'elle se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer tendrement afin de calmer ma peine. Cela fonctionna quelque peu, mais je me sentais toujours creux et vide à l'intérieur. Séchant mes larmes, je passais mes mains autour de la jeune femme pour la garder auprès de moi. Aujourd'hui, elle était tout ce que j'avais, et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ca non, pas question !

_- Merci Tifa... merci infiniment de rester toujours à mes côtés alors que je dois sans doute être un immense poids pour toi !_

A ces mots que j'avais prononcé, la réaction de Tifa ne se fit pas attendre. C'est à dire, une baffe pour moi, et oui encore une ! Mais celle-là je devais bien avouer que je l'avais bien mérité. Néanmoins, j'en étais grandement surprit et mon regard en témoigna de nouveau. Passant ma main sur ma joue pour en faire baisser le mal ainsi que les picotements, je regardais la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Je fus assez troublé lorsque je vis des larmes de tristesse dans ses yeux... avait-elle était touchée par mes paroles ? Ou alors était-elle simplement déçue par mon comportement ? Je ne savais aucunement ce dont il s'agissait, car en cet instant je me sentais tout simplement misérable d'avoir causé autant de malheur chez cet être qui m'avait accueilli chez elle les bras ouverts. Pourquoi... mais pourquoi des larmes étaient-elles apparus sur son visage ? Je ne cessais de me poser cette question en tête... elle avait réussi à remplacer toutes les autres en un instant. Mais pourquoi donc ? Car je l'aimais... j'aimais profondément Tifa, du fond de mon coeur et de tout mon amour !

_- Comment tu peux dire que tu es un poids pour moi ? Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Jamais tu n'as été quelque chose comme ça, ni pour moi ni pour personne ! Cloud... je t'ai toujours aimé ! Lorsque tu m'as dis être amoureux de moi, ça a été le plus bel instant de ma vie, le plus inoubliable ! Tu m'as rendu heureuse Cloud... alors non, tu n'es surement pas un fardeau !_

Dingue, je n'avais jamais pris conscience de l'importance que j'avais pour elle. Comme d'habitude, dans l'histoire je ne voyais que moi et rien que moi. Attends voir ! Je venais de me dire que j'avais une habitude ? Donc... c'est un bribe de souvenirs que je venais de me restaurer ? Je devais le garder précieusement en moi et ne pas l'oublier, il m'aiderait surement à y voir plus clair dans tout ça ! Pour l'instant, j'avais bien plus important à régler, Tifa ! Ses mots avaient su profondément me toucher droit au cœur. J'avais l'intense sentiment que personne par le passé ne m'avait dis de telles choses, si réconfortes et si apaisante. Ça me donnait envie de prendre la jeune femme contre moi et ne plus la lâcher. De lier nos lèvres l'une à l'autre et faire que notre baiser soit éternel, tout comme notre coeur. J'aimerais tant de choses en rapport avec Tifa... mais je sais que ce ne sont que des désirs que je ne pourrais jamais accomplir, car étant au delà du réel. Lui lançant un beau sourire assez tendre, je posais alors simplement ma main sur sa joue. Si au moins je pouvais accomplir quelque chose en ce bas monde, je me devais de le faire sans attendre, surtout si c'est pour elle.

_- Tifa... sache que tes sentiments me vont droit au coeur ! Et que je ressens exactement les mêmes pour toi ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés... tu m'es trop précieuse et tu as su m'apporter un bonheur sans pareil ! Je t'aime !_

A mes mots, Tifa se laissa aller à me sourire avec la même tendresse, posant tout doucement sa main sur la mienne. J'approchais lentement mon visage du sien, tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté pour à nouveau lier nos lèvres l'une à l'autre afin de nous embrasser. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ces tendres baisers avec elle, c'était tout simplement impossible à concevoir ! Mais même malgré cette embrassade, il me restait toujours une question à élucider : Qui pouvais-je bien être dans le passé ? Et surtout... je sentais pertinemment que cette bataille contre ces créatures tout à l'heure n'était pas anodine. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. J'ai eu une vision de ces bestioles attaquant la ville, je suis allé à leur rencontre et ils m'apparaissent pile au moment où j'arrive à eux. Ils devaient surement attendre ma venu, mais la seule question, c'est pourquoi ? Il me fallait des réponses claires et nettes. Détachant mes lèvres de Tifa, je regardais d'un ton sérieux à côté, réfléchissant toujours. Je pus néanmoins entendre la voix de la jeune femme m'appeler à elle pour à nouveau me demander quelque chose d'une voix inquiète.

_- Cloud... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je vois bien que ce n'est pas juste tes souvenirs inexistants qui te tracassent ! Raconte-moi, tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?_

J'avais toujours le visage rivé vers le côté. Je ne désirais pas croiser mon regard avec celui de Tifa, pour une raison que j'ignorais toujours. Enfin, c'était surtout que je ne voulais pas m'avouer à moi-même que si elle voyait dans mon regard, elle pourrait sans doute déceler la vérité, étant donné qu'elle détient la clé de mon coeur, et par la même occasion celle de mon âme. Mais une pensée me traversa l'esprit, si Tifa me connait depuis très longtemps, et même avant ma perte de conscience. Elle pourrait sans doute me raconter qui j'étais par le passé ! Me donner des détails, des réponses aux questions que je me posais sans cesse depuis mon réveil. La seule chose qui me tracassais, c'est, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensée plus tot ? Surement étais-je trop perturbé par diverses pensées maladroite se baladant aléatoirement dans mon esprit. Oui, c'était sans doute ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je me devais de demander des renseignements à Tifa maintenant. Attrapant lentement dans sa main dans la mienne, j'abaissais mon regard pour tourner la tête tout doucement vers elle. Pour finalement la relever face à face pour l'interroger sur ce qu'elle savait.

_- Eh bien... si il y a une chose que je désirerais bien, c'est avoir des renseignements sur ma vie passé ! Et comme je sais que tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'avant mon réveil, j'aurais voulu que me donnes des détails sur qui j'étais... ça m'aiderait surement à combler le vide en moi ! Tu veux bien faire ça... Tifa ?_

A ma demande, une réaction étrange suivit. Le regard se Tifa se figea totalement, et son corps se mit à trembler de toute part. Je pouvais très nettement le sentir grace à sa main que je tenais dans la mienne. Elle semblait comme terrorisée. Était-ce moi et ma demande qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Je m'inquiétais énormément pour elle, aussi bien que je ne pus que me rapprocher d'elle pour ensuite poser ma main sur sa joue en la regardant toujours de la même manière, c'est à dire très inquiet. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir face à cela, si ce n'est tenter de la calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Attrapant sa seconde main, je la serrais très fort et ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux. C'était vraiment étrange, mais c'était comme-ci ma simple question avait anhilé toute trace de vie dans son corps. Pourtant, je pouvais très sentir son coeur battre, à travers ses lèvres, le souffle passait toujours. Mais pourtant, elle avait perdu quelque chose d'essentiel, et cette chose, c'était son sourire et ses émotions. Car ses yeux étaient totalement vide de sentiment, si ce n'est celui de la peur et de la crainte.

- Tifa... Tifa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, réponds-moi ?

Aucune réponse ne vint néanmoins suite à ma question. Gardant toujours les mains de Tifa dans les miennes, je les collais contre mon front en priant de tout mon être qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à la jeune femme. J'avais vraiment très peur pour elle et mon coeur commença à accélérer la cadence. Je commençais très nettement à comprendre ce qui se passait. Si l'état de Tifa en était arrivé là à cause de ma question, c'est sans nul doute à cause de la réponse qui devrait suivre. Ou plus précisément, mon passé. Donc, mon passé était catastrophique, voir désespèrent. Mais cela n'était pas du tout étonnant quand on voit à quel point je peux réfléchir sans cesse et combien je peux me jeter dans la geulle du loup pour aller combattre n'importe quel bestiole prêt à surgir. Néanmoins, cette partie de ma personnalité a été modifié semble t-il, mais sa soif de combat, elle non ! C'est alors que dans mon inquiétude la plus totale, une voix très faible s'échappa des lèvres de Tifa.

_- Tu... Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que renferme ton passé ?_

Il faut dire que je fus assez surpris par cette soudaine question de sa part. Au ton qu'elle avait employé, on aurait carrément pu dire que ça l'ennuierait clairement de m'en parler, voir même que ça la troublait. Alors j'avais raison, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ma vie passé qui ont mené à ma chute qui m'a causé une perte de mémoire. Cela ne me rassurait absolument pas d'en être conscient, mais je n'avais néanmoins pas le choix ! Il fallait à tout prix que je puisse me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé tout au long de mon existence. Qui a fait que j'étais devenu celui que j'étais aujourd'hui. Mes décisions, mes choix, tout ceci était nécessaire pour moi. Regardant Tifa droit dans les yeux, mon regard devint soudainement très sérieux et franc. Et avec la même conviction, je lui dis simplement la vérité sur mes désirs.

_- Oui ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant ma chute !_

Un grand blanc fit de nouveau son apparition dans la conversation. Je détestais de tout mon coeur quand cela arrivait, mais il semblait évident que j'étais celui qui l'avait causé... tout comme tout à l'heure avec ma question visiblement très gênante. Mais on n'allait pas me plaindre de vouloir connaître la vérité sur mon passé tout de même ? Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre que Tifa se sentait mal à l'aise avec cela, mais je me sentirais encore plus mal de vivre dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas sans même savoir qui j'étais. C'était comme tenter de trouver son chemin lorsqu'on est prit dans une avalanche, bonne chance ! Alors que le grand silence était toujours présent, un bruit soudain vint l'interrompre. Celui que la jeune femme avait causé en se levant brusquement pour sortir de l'eau et marcher jusqu'à une serviette pour se l'enrouler autour du corps. Je ne comprenais absolument pas sa réaction et je l'interrogeais sur celle-ci sans plus attendre.

_- Tifa... pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler ? Dis-le moi !_

La jeune femme était toujours de dos à moi, mais même comme cela je pouvais percevoir son visage et l'expression de ses traits. En ce moment, elle était triste et déconcertée. Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, elle était tout simplement dans une impasse. J'aurais tant voulu que cela ne se passe pas comme cela, tant voulu ! Mais visiblement, au vu de la réaction qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir, il s'était passé quelque chose de très important durant mon passé, et je devais absolument savoir quoi ! En tentant de me souvenir, tout ce dont j'arrivais à me remémorer était... tristesse et culpabilité, colère et haine mélangé dans un seul être avide de pouvoir et de destruction. Je ne voyais pas du tout son visage, mais j'arrivais à percevoir ses sentiments à travers ces bribes d'images incomplètes dans mon esprit. Tout à coup, Tifa répondit à ma question d'une façon froide et morte.

_- Car si je te parle de ton passé et que tu finis par t'en souvenir... tu redeviendras celui que tu étais... le Cloud que je connaissais !_

Celui qu'elle connaissait ? Alors j'étais vraiment aussi horrible que ça par le passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que Tifa en vienne à détester celui que j'étais avant ? Avais-je commis un acte aussi effroyable qu'impardonnable ? Étais-je une ordure de la pire espèce ou pire encore ? Je ne savais pas du tout et j'aurais voulu savoir. Me levant à mon tour de la baignoire, je regardais Tifa qui était toujours de dos d'une façon ferme. J'étais bien décidé à élucider cette vérité qu'elle me cachait depuis mon réveil. Après tout, je restais un être humain et j'étais encore en droit de savoir des choses me concernant.

_- Et en quoi est-ce mal ? Tu peux me le dire ? J'étais vraiment si horrible que ça avant que je ne me réveille sans le moindre souvenir ?_

J'avais lancé cette phrase en me représentant comme une victime dans cette histoire, mais même en ayant cette pensée en tête, mon coeur lui pensait que je faisais affreusement de mal à Tifa, et je détestais tout simplement cela. C'est alors que la jeune femme se tourna vers moi, une certaine colère dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu cette autant de fureur dans ses yeux... et cela me faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, surtout que c'était contre moi qu'elle était tournée. Honnêtement, je détestais me disputer avec elle, bien que techniquement ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute mais plus un règlement de compte concernant des informations que j'étais en droit de connaître. Soudainement, sa colère se calma et un air de culpabilité envahit son visage, j'étais assez troublé à vrai dire.

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... ce qu'il s'est passé à l'époque, c'est..._

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de terminer sa phrase, comme ci elle voulait que je trouve la suite tout seul sans son aide. Mais comment aurais-je pu accomplir un tel exploit si justement ce que je désirais était de connaître mes souvenirs ? Si j'avais pu faire cela, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps au lieu de poser de telles questions à Tifa qui semblait-il, le gênait énormément. Posant un pied sur le rebord de la baignoire, et serrant un poings fermement, je répondis à Tifa.

_- C'est quoi ? Réponds-moi ! Je veux..._

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, car une nouvelle vision s'était emparée de moi. Je n'avais pas pu contrôler mon corps qui était retombé à la renverse dans la baignoire. J'entendais Tifa qui se ruait vers moi pour me parler et me garder conscient et réveillé. Elle me parlait, mais je ne pouvais entendre sa voix clairement. Ma vision occupait tout mon esprit. Dans celle-ci, je pouvais très clairement voir un massif de rocher qui s'effondraient petit à petit. Je me retrouvais au milieu de l'un d'eux, mon épée en main face à... cet être aux cheveux argenté. Il tenait toujours en main son espèce d'épée longue, et sans que je puisse m'en apercevoir, il me l'avait déjà planté dans le corps et m'avait soulevé avec. Je n'avais pourtant pas mal, mais je pus entendre de ses lèvres, un nom se prononcer "Sephiroth" C'était donc ainsi que cet être s'appelait ? Sortant de ma vision, je me redressais tout à coup en reprenant mon souffle et en parlant de façon claire.

_- Ca y est... cet homme s'appelle... Sephiroth !_


End file.
